The Dragon Tattoo
by bardalicious
Summary: While snooping around in his Servant's room out of boredom, Ciel soon discovers a secret from Meyrin's past. Wanting answers he begins to question her loyalty, but soon learns that she'd do anything to protect him. [A/N: Hardly any fics that reflect any sort of relationship between Ciel and Meyrin.]
1. The Marking

A/N: This was intended to be a playful one-shot, however my mind wandered from that and went into my theories about Meyrin. So I decided to play along with it, I hope it's okay!

* * *

It wasn't something he usually did.

However when he found his butler too busy at the moment and his boredom growing, the young master had found himself exploring his manor. There had been many of rooms he's explored before, but this was an area in which he was unfamiliar with. With the exception of Sebastian's unused room, he's never visited the servant's area much.

He did know there was the butler's room, which the demon butler rarely entered less he be withholding cats from him. Then there was Tanaka's room, though the elder had a room to himself his room was connected to Bard and Finnian's. He supposed Bard should have a room to himself, the chef and butler were supposed to be equals-he figured Finny didn't want to sleep alone and left it at such.

If Bard voiced his concern perhaps he would ask Sebastian to give up his room, but then the servants would feel suspicious.

The servants seemingly at work however, this opportunity only gave the young boy a chance to explore their rooms. Bard and Finnian's room didn't hold much, except a few treasured items the two held dear and a gun underneath the chef's pillow. Was the man that paranoid? He supposed he had every right to be, with the manor being attacked as much as it had.

Finny didn't have any sort of weapon, but he didn't need it. He could easily kill whoever came at him, or his friend would take care of it for him. And creeping in Tanaka's room didn't do him any good either other than the occasional sweet the steward left hiding. It was as if the old man knew he was going to snoop, or else why would his favorite sort of sweet be laying about?

He didn't bother with Sebastian's room. He figured his nose would be too stuffed up the butler would know for sure he was sneaking around.

Then he turned the corner to the maid's room. He wondered if he should even bother, considering how inappropriate it would be for him to enter her room without her permission. However temptation took it's form in a door that was left ajar, almost calling out to him to enter her room and see what sort of things she was hiding.

And so he did, peering around the room which was neatly kept. For a maid who was as clumsy as he was, she kept her room in a better state she left the manor in. Her bed was made neatly and her extra uniform hanging up on a rack. Around the corner of the door was her mirror, which he figured she spent a lot of time in front of trying to 'pretty' herself up as much as she could.

He couldn't lie, when in her regular clothes with her hair down she was quite the pretty woman to look at. He saw how Bard oggled her too. Somehow that made the boy feel sick, and protective.

Braving the waters he took a step into the room, looking through drawers in search of sweets and treasures she could be hiding. Like Bard she kept pistols about the room, hidden away in case of any emergency that would occur. He did find sweets, most from his own company and notes that she left reminding her to do something during the day.

Her old glasses were in the drawer as well, possibly too sentimental for her to throw away. What a silly thing to keep, he didn't know why she treasured it as much as she had.

However he didn't have much time to ponder at that when he heard the noise of footsteps, panicking slightly he hid himself away in her dresser. Much to his luck it had been Meyrin, and it seemed that she was done for the day. The maid slipped in without knowing that he was there, pulling her pigtails down allowing her hair to fall down to her shoulders.

He supposed it was one of her rare half-days, where Sebastian allowed her to return to her room for a rest or to get dressed and do whatever she pleased. He watched through the crack of the door as she sat down on her bed, reaching behind her and unbuttoning her dress. He didn't expect for there to be a knock on the door.

"Ah! Just a minute!" The maid shot up, quickly buttoning her dress back up as she answered the door, "Ah, Mr. Sebastian!"

"I'm sorry to bother you Meyrin, but have you seen the Young Master around?"

'Really, Sebastian?' Ciel thought to himself, curling up uncomfortably in the dresser; 'What a dolt, doesn't even know where I am.'

"I'm sorry, I can't say I have..." Meyrin pondered, "Last I saw him he was out in the gardens, but that was 'bout two hours ago-it was!"

"Thank you, Meyrin." He could see Sebastian's shadow as he bowed slightly, "Go ahead and rest up, I do hope you're feeling better tomorrow."

So that was it, she was sick. Ciel wondered if she fainted or something, but he had to shake the thought out of his head as the maid shut the door again. How was he going to get out if Meyrin was going to stay in the rest of the day? There was no way he could just burst out of the closet, then Sebastian would know for sure.

He pondered this again as the maid went back to undressing, her garments falling to the ground as she had. The young boy froze as she walked towards the dresser, but let out a sigh of relief when she only retrieved her gown from a chair nearby. However he saw more than he wanted to see, despite that he could feel a deep red blush on his face.

Then something caught his eye. A tattoo wrapping around her right shoulder along her arm, red in color and very peculiar. He never knew that she had such an imprint on her body, but then again he didn't know much about her at all. As long as she served him he never cared, but it was a symbol he has seen before.

The tattoo was soon covered by her nightgown, and she moved out of sight to her vanity to brush through her hair.

He shifted in his seat again, immediately regretting that idea when he heard the clicking of a gun and suddenly he was out of the dresser. On the defensive and slightly panicked, Meyrin demanded who he was. After a moment of silence she realized it had been her young master, her face red she put her gun away and helped him off the floor.

"Y-Young Master!" She panicked, "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in there...I thought you were...a spy...or something."

Ciel sighed, brushing the dust off his body; "Don't worry about it, as long as you don't tell Sebastian I was here in the first place."

"Why were you in here though?" The maid asked meekly, "I have nothing to hide, Young Master."

"I...heard you had sweets."

She blinked again, confused; "Well, if you want some I would be happy to give it to you."

He watched her as she moved into her bottom drawer, pulling out a bag of sweets. "You keep those?"

"Well, it's just sweets I accumulate through the year." She laughed a little, "If I'm feeling down, I have a little bit of it-I do."

"Hm."

She smiled a little, handing him some; "I know it's not as fancy as yours, but it's quite tasty-and I won't tell Sebastian you had some before lunch I won't. "

Ciel hummed again, sitting down on her bed and munching on some of the sweets. She was still confused as to why he was there, and even more so when he made no move to leave. It didn't bother her that he was there, but she found it highly inappropriate for him to be in there without her permission. Of course she would never mention that to him.

"Meyrin."

"What is it?"

"What was that tattoo? On your right arm...what's it about?"

The maid seemed caught off guard, blushing even; "Y-You watched me dress?"

"I didn't see anything other than the tattoo," Ciel lied, "I just want to know. That's all."

Meyrin seemed nervous, holding her right shoulder in question as she figured a way to answer. She couldn't lie to him, and she supposed he would have found out eventually. It wasn't like her past mattered now, she was here and hopefully she was here to stay. "It's just a symbol of the gang I was working for," She answered quietly, "I worked as an assassin for a gang just on the outskirts of London. I only dealt with the sub-leaders however, but as a sign of loyalty we were required to get this mark on our shoulders."

"I see, and what gang was it?"

"It was a Chinese...gang, it was." She breathed out, "You might recognize the symbol from something Mr. Lau would have worn.."

That was it. That was who he was thinking about, and the thought popped into his head of how Meyrin came to the manor. Sebastian had spared her in an onslaught, she had come to the manor intending to end his life-only to come to work for him. Did she work under Lau?

"Did-"

"There you are, Young Master."

Ciel glared up at the intruder, who this time didn't bother knocking on the maid's door. So much for being a respectful butler, "I was hiding in her room. She didn't know I was here."

"I know she didn't know," Sebastian said-a playful smirk on his face; "however it's time for your dancing lesson and you can no longer hide."

"I was talking to Meyrin."

"She's very sick right now, she needs all the rest she can get."

Meyrin blushed a little, bowing a little to her young master; "I'll tell you the rest another time..."

Ciel sighed quietly, "That better be a promise."

"Yes, sir."

Without another word the boy left, leaving the butler and maid in the room. Sebastian offered her a polite smile, "Please do remember to check your dresser for any intruders next time, we don't want to have you pointing your gun at anyone important."

"I-I'm sorry M-Mr. Sebastian, I thought he was an intruder."

"I am quite aware," His eyes gleamed, "I will forgive this offense-this time."

"Thank you, sir..."

The butler turned to leave, "Ah, and one more thing."

"W-What is it?"

"Should your past come back to haunt you, please let me know. I will handle it accordingly."

* * *

A/N: Please read&review! Also please note that Sebastian may be a little ooc, and the main pairing MAY be MeyrinXSebastian.


	2. Secrets

A/N: Ah, it's so soon-but here's the second chapter! I hope it's alright .3.

* * *

It seemed like they were trying to hide something from him, and as their young master he didn't quite like that.

Meyrin had gotten better two days after their confrontation, but considering that she had a lot of work to make up for he didn't have a chance to call her into the study. And whenever he did ask Sebastian to retrieve her, the butler brushed it off with an excuse that she was cleaning up a mess she made before.

The maid had even tried to ask him something, but once again the butler was there to interrupt and before he knew it-he was bombarded with work. "Young Master, you haven't even began to look through your paper work."

Ciel glowered at him, "I would get to it, if only you allowed Meyrin to come tell me her story."

"She's busy right now."

"Because you're keeping her busy."

Sebastian smirked at him, "Aren't I supposed to? I am her boss after all."

"Correction, I am her boss as I am yours." Ciel muttered, "She was about to tell me something important."

"Please do indulge me as to why her life is so interesting to you."

"Because she had connections to Lau, and Lau is one of my main sources of information..." He sighed, "And I don't want this to turn into another situation like Undertaker, we already have too many problems with him poking his head about."

"Are you saying you don't trust Meyrin?"

"No...maybe, I hardly trust you."

"Well, I am going to eat your soul eventually it's only natural that you don't trust me." His eyes gleamed, "But Meyrin is very loyal to you-even to the point where she would put her own life on the line."

"People change, circumstances change." Ciel looked out the window, "I don't trust her not to go back to Lau, or give him information."

"Meyrin didn't work directly under Lau, and I don't believe he really remembers who she is. Her boss was captured at the day of the raid."

"So, you tell me."

Sebastian's eye twitched, "If Lau were on the premises at the time, I would have taken care of him. Besides, you ordered me not to go after her previous employers and to not pry into her past."

"Because there wasn't a need to."

"Well, they did send a hit on you. Which may I remind you is the reason why we have Meyrin employed here now."

"Do you think she'd betray me now?"

"She had a chance to kill you again," Sebastian offered, "and she realized her mistake. I did spare her life for a reason."

"I told you to spare the next intruder," Ciel countered, "you couldn't have know it was her."

"Perhaps. It was convenient either way-we were in dire need of a maid."

Ciel puffed out his cheeks, resting his chin on a propped up hand; "What's for dinner...?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Assuming that I'm the one doing the cooking, I will prepare Chicken Fricassee served with Rice."

* * *

There were nights where she stood around the kitchen later than she should, watching quietly as Bardroy finished up with the rest of the duties. Like Sebastian, he would stay late and make sure his station was in check before retiring for the night, and the chef didn't seem to mind her company as he did so. He may say that he quite liked her company a lot, and having time alone with her was nice.

She was well aware of his past and his time in the military, he often talked of his home country and how the war affected him even. But he had never pried into her past, never once asked about the strange marking he once caught eye of in the middle of the night. The chef and the maid kept this relationship a secret, somehow finding it a thrill getting their fix in a rush in case they were caught.

Tonight was different somehow, somewhere along the way their need to be satisfied in such a way turned into love. Blossoming into a full blown love affair, and they were content in just being in each other's arms. However, Meyrin's mind was occupied with the events that happened before and she wondered if she should tell Bard about her past.

The blond caught sight of her, with long powerful strides he made his way over to the counter that she leaned against. A rare gentle smile was presented on his face as he leaned over and gave her forehead a kiss. And the action made her smile, thinking about how many people didn't see Bard this gentle and how she was the only one he trusted to see him in such a way.

She loved this Bard. The gentle, kind-more laid back Bard. She liked to call him 'her Bard' and perhaps he liked it as well. Her smile only broadened as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and she quickly inahled the scent of cheap cologne and cigarettes. "What brings a pretty lady down 'ere past curfew? Hm?"

"I just wanted to be around you," She answered quietly, "that's all."

He chuckled quietly, "You look like you have somethin' on yer mind. What's goin' on in that pretty little head o'yours?"

"The Young Master discovered my tattoo on my right shoulder," She said meekly, "and he's starting to ask questions I don't know if I have the answers for..."

Subconsciously he lifted his hand, tracing over her shoulder as if trying to remember in his head what exactly the marking was. "It's a dragon, ain't it? A symbol for something?"

"I worked under a Chinese gang, indirectly under Mr. Lau."

"'s that why e's always botherin' ya?"

"Bardroy."

He laughed a little, "Sorry, just can't stand the guy."

She let out a breath, "The reason I came to manor was to kill the Young Master, it was just simply a mission I was told to do. They forgot to tell me he was just a child, and I hesitated-that's when Mr. Sebastian caught me and brought me here."

"Finny said you were a little less willing."

"At first, I was...but then I thought I had nothing else to lose."

"So, this is what's botherin' ya? Hm?"

She was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to tell him, it wasn't that she was bothered about. It was the fact that perhaps Ciel didn't trust her somehow for not telling him in the first place. "I don't know if the Young Master will trust me when I tell him it wasn't Lau who ordered the hit, I didn't even work directly under him."

"And who was it that told you to kill him?"

"I forgot his name already," She admitted, "Sebastian beheaded him the moment he tried to get me back. And the Young Master told me not to worry about my previous employers, if they should come around he would take care of him."

"Well, what about Lau?"

"I was going to say something, I was! But...I saw that he was somewhat of a source of information for the Young Master so I kept quiet about it-like Mr. Sebastian wanted me to."

"Wait wait wait, he knows?"

"Yes, I couldn't exactly lie to him...no I couldn't."

"But you've never told me?"

She frowned, "Bard, I didn't know you wanted to know that badly. If you had asked, I would have told you."

"You didn't exactly ask about my past, but I still told ya."

"But that was your decision, I'm not exactly proud of my past."

"Neither am I. Who between the three of us are proud of our past? That's why we're tryin' to make our future better."

Her frown only deepened, only because she saw the hurt in the chef's eyes that he's been kept in the dark about it all this time. She loved him, but felt horrible for not trusting him enough to know-then again she wished Sebastian hadn't known either. "Bardroy..."

He sighed quietly, pushing away from her gently; "I'm sorry...I just wish I could help ya."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I wish I could have made things better. I don't know." He shrugged, "We should get to bed, long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Bardroy..."

"Get some rest."

Before Meyrin could push out a reply, the chef was out of sight. The maid stood there for a moment, thinking quietly before she decided to head out. The conversation heavy on her mind, she didn't see Sebastian ahead of her-only coming out of her thoughts when she bumped into him.

"A-Ah, Mr. Sebastian."

The butler smiled at her, "Going to bed late, are we?"

"S-Sorry, there was something I needed to do before I went to bed. I'm headed up there now."

"I just saw Bardroy leave for bed as well, is there something going on?"

Meyrin blushed, "No. We just stay up and talked, he kept me company while we finished our work...that's all."

She didn't notice Sebastian's gaze turning to her shoulder, "The Young Master has a sudden interest in your past it seems."

"I...I hope he trust me when I tell him Lau is not responsible for me being here in the first place."

"I have already discussed that with him," He smiled again at her, "but let's worry about that later-you need rest. You don't want to faint again tomorrow."

She laughed a little, "I-I guess I don't, thank you Mr. Sebastian."

"Goodnight, Meyrin."

"Goodnight..."

* * *

A/N: As always, please review if you've read! Also, I AM making this SebastianXMeyrin, however I will throw in BardXMeyrin to see which one will end up being the main pairing in the end. (:


	3. The Visit

A/N: I hope this one is okay, I had to write it in a bit of a rush.

* * *

Ciel had finally gotten her alone.

While he still trusted Sebastian's words, his mind was still telling him that there wasn't something about her relation to Lau that she wasn't telling him. And Sebastian wouldn't be able to help her hide this secret for any longer-not if he didn't want to get into any sort of trouble that is.

The maid looked to her young master, who sullenly looked at her back. She didn't know what to tell him, or what he was going to say-but she didn't expect it to be good. Between him and Bard she wasn't exactly on their good graces, which she hoped be to back on soon.

"I need you to tell me what your relation to Lau is."

Meyrin frowned, knowing that Sebastian had told her to keep this secret and to take it to her grave. But she couldn't very well lie to the boy who gave her a second chance, he easily could have ordered Sebastian to kill her back them. She owed him this much, if not her life. "I...I suppose you would find out eventually..."

"Is that so?"

She let out a breath, "When I was a child I snuck onto a working boat that was sending men to work here in England, I didn't have a choice but to sneak on board. Girls like me weren't treated very well, but Lau had been on the same boat and he had protected me-in exchange for my services."

"Did he send you to eradicate me?"

"No, the sub-leader that sent me to eradicate you is dead sir." Meyrin spoke softly, only looking up when Sebastian entered the door; "Sebastian is the one that took care of him."

"So he tells me."

The maid looked to Sebastian, then back at Ciel; "I hadn't known you were a child when I was sent, and Mr. Lau and I had lost contact as I grew up. I only took orders from those under him."

"And why had you lost contact if you were working under him?"

"I don't know, he's never told me."

Ciel raised a brow, "Does he speak to you now?"

"I'm aware that he knows who I am, but he hardly speaks of our past."

"And Ran Mao?"

"I've only spoken to her a handful of times, but she's as silent with me as she is with everyone else."

"Young Master, I do believe she is telling you the truth." Sebastian stepped in, "You know she's very loyal to you."

"I'd like to keep it that way," Ciel snapped, "you're loyal to me, until the end-right?"

Meyrin nodded, "Of course...sir."

The boy sighed, "Then you are free to go."

With a bow the maid left, leaving the butler and his charge alone to think. "I already told you about the details of her coming here, why must you pry?"

"Is it your business to question what I do?"

"Of course not, but Meyrin isn't someone you should worry about."

Ciel grumbled, "Yeah, it's you I should worry about."

* * *

Bard seemed to be giving her the silent treatment, and somehow it made Meyrin feel even more horrible than she already was. It was getting late again and usually she'd be heading to the kitchen, but she figured the chef didn't desire for her company and it made her feel lonely. Perhaps she should go and try to speak with him-but she feared rejection and decided to give him his space.

On her way to her quarters she was greeted by Snake, who in his own right seemed to be feeling lonely. She had never gotten too close to him, but he was new and she liked to give new servants their space as well. Yet something seemed to be bothering the footman and as a surrogate mother [as Finny liked to call her] she wanted to push aside her own problems and figure out what was wrong.

She smiled at her fellow servant as she approached, "Hey Mr. Snake, can I sit with you?"

"Yes, says Emily."

The maid nodded in response, sitting down to the snake-man and looked out the window with him. "Are you feeling alright?"

Snake glanced at her, then back out the window; "Do you think the Young Master is a liar, says keats?"

"I don't think he has any reason to lie, he doesn't." Meyrin patted him on the shoulder, "He doesn't like liars himself-so why would he lie?"

"I want to find my friends, but I haven't any luck-says Keats."

She frowned, "I'm sure we will find them-yes."

"I miss them, says Keats."

"I bet they miss you too, and I bet they are looking for you too." She smiled brightly then, "And we'll help any way we can, we will."

"You will, says Keats?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for...at least, I hope we're friends by now."

"Yes, we are friends-says Emily."

Meyrin smiled again, "Your friends are lucky to have known you, I'm glad you came here either way, Mr. Snake. I am."

"Thank you, says Emily..." Snake looked away shyly, though she could see his lips curve into a smile.

"There you are Mr. Snake!" Finny's voice carried through the halls, perhaps she should ask him not to shout so much; "That's not a very good hiding spot."

"Well, it must be a very good hiding spot because you haven't been able to find him for so long."

The gardener frowned, "That's mean, Meyrin! I've been trying to find him for the past half hour! And this manor is big!"

Snake could only smile a little more, but got up as Meyrin did. "I have to head to bed, don't stay up too late or Mr. Sebastian will get you."

"Ah, I was supposed to pull the trees...that's what I forgot to do."

"I suppose you already are in trouble."

* * *

Meyrin was shocked to see him at her door.

Throughout the whole ordeal of her young master finding out, the butler seemed to be surprising her even more and more. He was less angry at her when she messed up, and he seemed to be just as adament about her secret as she was. And now as she came up to the servant's quarters he was already waiting for her outside her door.

What was with this week? Bard wasn't speaking to her, Ciel seemed to trust her less and less-and Snake was going through some sort of inner crisis. But she seemed to question Sebastian's motives even more, although he was kind to her-he wasn't as kind as to side with her over their young master.

"Mr. Sebastian," She greeted him, "what can I help you with?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

She blinked, "O-Of course."

She opened the door to her room, letting him in before closing it behind her. The butler didn't move in further than he had to however, and suddenly his hand was on the wall with his arms blocking her from moving further.

"M-Mr. S-Sebastian?!"

His eyes gleamed, and she could have sworn they were glowing red. What exactly was going on? "Meyrin, I don't like to be too forward-considering you are a young woman, but this is a situation that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible."

"U-Uhm...yes?"

"Do you believe Lau to be capable of betraying our Young Master?"

Meyrin looked at him, "I wouldn't put it past him, but a part of me thinks that he won't."

"You know, the Young Master doesn't like liars."

"You told me to withhold my past from him," She defended though her tone was not sharp, "I would have told him if it was brought up."

"While that is true, now he seems less trusting of you even after I told him it wasn't necessary to ask so many questions."

"I know, is this all you wanted to do? We could have talked this out-"

"That's not all."

Meyrin blushed a little, feeling his hands on her side to keep her from moving; "Mr. Sebastian, I'm sorry I can't say I understand what this is all about."

"Remember when I told you to keep your relationship with Lau a secret? I did not only mean it for the Young Master, and yet now Bardroy knows."

"I didn't think it mattered that he knew, I didn't."

Sebastian kept her from moving again, his hands tight on her arm; "He has confronted me about it, and is snooping in things that are not his business. This is something I was trying to prevent, and yet you did the opposite of what I asked."

"I'm sorry, I didn't...know."

The butler's eyes glowed again, "Of course you didn't."

There was silence, with Sebastian's hand still on her arm she still couldn't move away from him. It terrified how angry he sounded, at her-and he was the last person she ever wanted to be angry with her. Somehow it was more horrifying than Bard, but she could never put her finger on it.

"Sebastian...?" She said quietly, "Can you let go...? You're hurting my arm."

He didn't answer her, pulling her close to him so their bodies were pressed against the other-using his other hand to grab her cheeks and focus her attention back on him. "Your little love affair with the chef is getting a little too out of hand, perhaps you two should refrain from getting any closer before one gets hurt."

"A-Are you threatening us...?"

"No, I am simply reminding you of the rules." He smiled at her then, "And I do need to remind you that I don't share."

"W-What do you mean?"

The butler didn't grace her with an answer, he simply let go of her and headed to the door; "You should rest up, it's been quite the long day for you has it not?"

"O-Of course..."

He stood by the door for a moment, "One more thing, the Young Master does not lie."

Meyrin stared after him, even after he was long gone. Her hand went to her cheek, rubbing it gently she realized just how hard Sebastian had been holding her. Never before had he touched her in such a way, but she wasn't scared of him. At least not yet. Should she anger him again, she's sure he wouldn't be too friendly either.

Her mind wandered to Bard, and she exhaled a breath.

How was she going to go about this? He was already angry with her.

She supposed only time would tell.

* * *

A/N: Yes, there IS a reason I randomly threw in Snake's bit! It'll be explained in later chapters hopefully! Also Sebastian has an ulterior motive that involves Meyrin, but he simply cannot allow her to be with Bard for that to happen. Don't ask me what it is because I'm not so sure myself. As always if you've read-please review! Thanks!


	4. Temptation

A/N: I hope I can continue with the updates once a day or every other day! I'm really on fire with this one, I hope this one is okay! Ha ha...

* * *

There was a chill in the air as she came down to the kitchen, Bard seemed more distant than ever and Sebastian was as cold as ever.

It appeared that the men she cared most about weren't very happy with her, and her mind was still on what the butler had said the night before. What did he mean by not sharing? Was he jealous of Bard or was he simply angry because they were technically breaking the rules? Even Ciel knew a little about their relationship, but she supposed that was the least of her young master's worries.

Meyrin was grateful for Snake and Finny this time around, as they both noticed her discomfort and they stood between her and Bard. Sebastian clapped his hands in the usual manner, letting them know their separate chores and letting them know what is to go on during the day.

"The Young Master has been called away on a mission," He announced; "as always we will leave the manor and leave it to you lot...as usual-I expect you to follow protocol and not make too much of a mess."

"Yes, sir." They answered in unison, with the added 'says Keats' from Snake.

"With that said, do carry on with your chores and do try not to mess them up too bad."

The other servants went on their way, but as Meyrin left to start on the laundry she felt a hand on her arm. It was Sebastian again, and she feared that he was still angry with her for letting Bard know of her secret. The chef noticed this, and he appeared a little anxious-but with one glance from the butler he left.

"Mr. Sebastian...?"

"Do remember what I said last night." He offered her a smile, "It would be a shame to come back and to have found out things have happened, again."

"I-I will remember...I will."

"Good girl."

With that said he let her go, turning his back to her as he went on with what he was doing. That was a sign that she was dismissed, and she stumbled out of the room in somewhat of a daze.

He was starting to frighten her.

* * *

With the Young Master and Sebastian gone, the servants went on as if they were still there. It was expected for their return to be in just a few days, and this only gave Meyrin time to think about what to do about her situation. It didn't help that Finny was asking her what was wrong, but she couldn't really tell him.

And Bard, well he seemed more upset with her than ever.

When had Sebastian become this aggressive with her? She didn't know what to think about it, he only appeared as aggressive when her Young Master was in danger. Was he afraid that she was going to betray them? She would never think about it, but she supposed she couldn't stop them from thinking about it.

Pretty soon she had finished her chores, with these thoughts heavy on her mind she went into the kitchen to check on the chef. He was washing dishes, his shoulders obviously tense and his back turned towards her. "Bardroy..." She called out softly, "I wish you would talk to me, I do."

"Seems like Sebastian's good enough for ya."

"Bardroy."

He let out a breath, finally turning to look at her-and it was evident in his eyes that he was still hurt. And angry. "What do ya want me to say?"

"I don't...know, I just hate not being able to talk to you."

He stood silent for a moment, and it appeared that he was thinking about it. Slowly he moved to her, wiping at her eyes of the tears that she didn't know she started crying. Sebastian's words rang through her mind, but she seemed to not care-all she wanted was for Bard to speak to her again. To look at her, but without those sad eyes.

Bard's frown only deepened as a sob escaped the maid's mouth, and he moved the glasses off her face. "'ey." He said softly, "stop yer cryin', you know I don't like it when you cry."

"I-I'm sorry."

His hands caressed her cheek, wiping any remaining tears; "I know he spoke to you last night 'bout us, 'don't think we should continue."

"B-Bard..."

"I know, I know. I don't like it either, but we can't go against rules now can we?"

She rested against his hand, "We could run, we could."

"But where would we go? This is our only home, who else would have a bunch of deliquents like us?" He smiled sadly at her, "And I know this is cause Sebastian's got some sort of jealous agenda against me...for once."

"Oh hush, he's not jealous. He's just being a boss..."

"He's quite protective of you, ain't he?" He asked softly, "But if he rough houses you again, then I won't be too friendly wit' him."

"Y-You heard...?"

"I was outside your door, I thought you two were up to somethin'. Sorry, I know it's not very gentlmanly like to eavesdrop-but I was worried."

"I-I..."

"Damn him..." Bard whispered, "He thinks he's won, but he hasn't."

"Bard...?"

"I don't share either."

What was going on? One minute he was saying they couldn't be together, but then he said the same thing Sebastian had told her. This has never happened before, aside from former gang members-no man has been this possessive of her. "Bard, what...?"

The chef didn't give her a chance to ask any questions however, as he placed his lips over hers in somewhat of a heated kiss. After a moment of shock, she quickly returned the kiss with just the same fervor he was giving her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pretty soon they were pushed up against the counter as they both fought for dominance.

She didn't think about Sebastian's words as Bard caressed her lovingly, and his touches were different than the butler's much rougher ones. She could feel him tug at the back of her dress, and she heard the buttons hit the hard floor beneath them. "Bard..." She whispered, pulling away from the kiss reluctantly; "w-we can't."

He breathed out heavily, his hands reaching up to push back some of the hair that had fallen in her face. "I know..." He said sadly, resting his head against her shoulder; "I know..."

"I'm...sorry..."

"I am too..."

Meyrin held onto him, shaking; "Please...don't be angry with me..."

Bard looked at her, a small smile gracing his lips; "How can I stay angry with you?"

* * *

They returned when they were expected, and surprisingly they had brought Lau with them.

It was just the same as when he usually visited, however Ciel treated her differently when they were around and it was somewhat unnerving. Ran Mao treated her the way she always did, but this time she said something to her in Chinese. With her broken Chinese she could only make out a few words, but the other girl seemed to realize her limited memory of their language and she quickly dropped it.

Ciel waited for her as she finished the laundry, a moment after Lau and Ran Mao had left to go home. "Meyrin."

She seemed even more nervous, but was quickly greeted with sweets from places she's never heard of. "What is this?"

"It's to make up for the sweets I took earlier," The young boy said, "and a sort of an apology for making you so anxious the last few days."

"Y-You didn't make me anxious, no you didn't..."

He seemed to smirk at her, "Is it Sebastian?"

"N-No, i-i-it's n-nothing."

"So it's Bardroy?"

"I-It's no one!"

He seemed amused at how flustered she got, but soon his expression grew more serious. "What did Ran Mao say to you?"

"I didn't quite catch what she said, I didn't..." She sighed, "She said it in Chinese, and I haven't spoken the language in so long-I could only make out 'Sold' and 'us'."

"I see..."

"Young Master, if I knew more about Lau-you know I would tell you."

He smiled again, a smile he seemed to only save for her; "I know. I trust you."

* * *

Sebastian knew how to see into those around him, it was one of the many perks of being a demon.

What amused him was the confusion that covered their expressions when confronted, and that was exactly why he was in Meyrin's room again. It wasn't very gentlemanly like of himself to do what he was doing, but she was playing around with fire and he was certain that she was aware of who she was dealing with. She didn't seem at all surprised to see him at her door again, and didn't hesitate in letting him in.

This time however he didn't say much, he simply grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him. "Did you think that I wouldn't find out about it?"

"S-Sebastian...?"

"Pray tell me Meyrin, why do you seem to want to anger me more?"

Meyrin let out a breath, feeling his hands tigthen around her waist as he somewhat pushed her against the wall. It was just like the first time she had come there, though his intentions seemed different. "I-I..." She couldn't quite answer him, she didn't know how he found out or if he knew the extent of her and Bard's meetings.

Had they been found out? And why so soon? Soon his hands were trailing up her, and she listened quietly as her own breathing became heavy and she could feel the air thicken with this intense feeling of...want. Though she loved Bard deeply, she knew there was this deep want with Sebastian-and the butler was damn good about making her want him more.

"Am I not enough for you anymore, hm?" The demon asked, his breath hot on her ears; "Have I been lacking something that you've completely forgotten me? I know you've wanted this for a long time, have you not?"

"M-Mr. S-Sebastian-"

"Why don't you let me show you what you're missing?"

What was he doing? This wasn't the Sebastian she knew, the Sebastian she knew would coldly-but gently rebuttle her somewhat obvious advances. She had thought she had given up her silly crush a long time ago, but yet here he was-making her feel things she never thought she'd feel again.

'Dammit, I can't...!'

"Can't you?"

Her eyes grew wide, had she said that out loud? All reasoning went out the window and soon her body melted against the butlers touches, her hands resting against the arm which held her in place. "S-Sebastian..."

"It'll only be but a night, you have a day off tomorrow anyways."

Her hand tightened around his arm, shivering when he placed his lips against her exposed neck. When had she moved to allow him to do such a thing? He really was good.

She found herself laying on her bed, and she didn't know how that transition happened exactly. She couldn't quite think with the affections that Sebastian was showing her, but it was different than what Bard usually showed. With the chef the touches her gentle, but with the butler he was slightly more rough and rather...possessive?

She knew by allowing him to do this, she was playing with fire. And not with the butler.

But with the one she deemed to love.

'I'm sorry, Bard.'

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Sebastian's just a possessive butler. And right now it's not even because he 'loves' Meyrin, it's just because he can't stand the thought of her being with Bard and her affections going elsewhere. He's just an egomaniac like that.

Eternity Locket: Thank you for such kind words! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

French Girl: Thank you as well! I hope this chapter lived up to the last few. It's not my best, but I will try my hardest on the rest!


	5. Choices

A/N: I don't know if it's because I have no life, but I have updated once again. I hope the plot isn't stale, if it is please tell me [kindly]

* * *

She woke up with a start.

Her body numb she glanced about the room, listening quietly for any sort of movement outside of her room. Though it was her day off, she had never slept this late and she knew why she had this time. Sebastian had stayed long after their bout, and she wondered idley if that was a one time thing or if he would return to make sure that she didn't return to Bard.

To her, he seemed rather possessive-to the point where it rather terrified her. And it made her feel paralyzed and afraid to get out of bed, to face Bard.

How could she after that? She had just rejected him a couple of days before, and then she turned around and done the same thing with Sebastian. It was rather hypocritical and she didn't quite like how things turned out. If she had been her younger self she would have been flattered, to the point where she wouldn't care about any other man but Sebastian.

But she loved Bard, loved every single thing about the man and the thought of betraying him in such a way made her nauseous.

She didn't deserve him.

* * *

Finny watched with interest as Sebastian and Bard worked together.

Since it started to rain, he was expected to help inside and not break anything in the process. That proved to be impossible, so the butler ordered him into the kitchen and asked him to peel the potatoes in the process. However, he was done with that task and all that was left to do was watch them work and maybe learn a few things about self control.

The chef wasn't helping in this obversation one bit, it appeared he was more irritable than usual and he wondered why. He couldn't hear what was being said between the two, they were muttering words-but he knew they couldn't be friendly. He could have sworn he saw Sebastian's eyes glow at Bard, and there was a fire in his friend's eyes that he's never seen before.

He hoped they worked things out, they were supposed to be friends!

Snake sat beside him, watching the exchange-though very aware of the situation. Finny couldn't tell what he was thinking however, the footman wore an expressionless face and occasionally would turn to his snake friends to 'translate'. Something was bothering both the Butler and the Chef-and Snake turned to him and mouthed the name 'Meyrin'.

What did Meyrin have to do with it?

And then it dawned on the young Gardener. Both Sebastian and Bard were in love with Meyrin, and possibly were competing for her affection! It was like one of those romance novels he found in the library, he wondered how this would all play out. He couldn't help but feel bad for Meyrin however, the maid was embarrassed enough whenever Sebastian paid her any attention.

Or maybe Sebastian is mad at Bard for breaking rules with Meyrin. 'How saucy,' He thought with a grin, 'I bet they got caught in the act.'

Though he was unaware of what the 'act' was, he was never taught about things like that. All he knew if he was caught in bed with a girl [or even another man] it would be inappropriate. Maybe Meyrin got cold and Bard warmed her right up.

Sebastian maybe got angry, because he either wanted to do that himself or it was against the rules.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than to watch us work?" Sebastian spoke up, turning his attention on the other two servants behind him.

"We're waiting instruction, says Keats."

The butler seemed to think, "Please do take a break for a moment, I'll tell you what to do after dinner services."

"Yes, sir!"

"-says Keats."

Finny pouted at Snake, "You always ruin it."

* * *

Meyrin finally found the courage to walk among the manor grounds, long after the rain had stopped and soon after the dinner services were finished. The ground was damp with water as she looked about, hoping that Finny was now outside so she could speak with him. Her body ached however, though she couldn't fathom why.

Her bout with Sebastian wasn't 'rough', when he had her where he wanted her he was quite gentle. But perhaps it was the rough housing before hand, and she thought about what would happen should it come about again. Sebastian had even made sure she was alright, he held her for a while as she fell asleep.

She didn't know what to think about it all, this was giving her the most conflicting feelings and she didn't know what to do.

"You're out here pretty late."

The voice surprised her, as she did not expect for the owner of the voice to be outside at such a time either. As a matter in fact, she didn't think her Young Master spent that much time outside at all; "Y-Young Master, what are you doing out here?"

"I don't want to work," He answered bluntly, "and I sort of like the air after it rains-though it's not that great for my lungs."

"Y-You should be inside, you should."

"Are you in a position to tell me what to do?"

She blushed, "N-N-No, I am not..."

They stood in silence for a moment, watching the clouds disappear behind the forest knowing that another day they would return with more rain. Ciel looked to his maid, noticing her casual dress was new-and then remembered it had been her birthday not too long ago. Somehow Elizabeth had found out and had treated her to a new dress, which Meyrin rejected at first gratiously only giving in when his fiance begged her to take it.

The dress however showed a little bit of her marking, only when she moved her head at the slightest. "Would your gang ever come after you?"

"I-I'm not sure, I was certain Mr. Sebastian had killed most of them..."

"It wouldn't shock me, with that marking it seems like they branded you."

She touched her shoulder, "Yeah, you're right-yes."

"Lau could still come after you too."

"I-I suppose he could, I do..."

Ciel looked at her again, "But you're my maid now, and he can't have you. You can only serve me."

"Of course!" She smiled then, "I wouldn't think of leaving."

"Good."

* * *

Surprisingly after their talk, the young master had been called away on an emergency mission. Which required him taking Sebastian with him, however the butler seemed to give her a look as they left on their small trip into London.

She found herself retiring to her room early that night, but soon found herself face to face with the chef once she reached the door. She let out a breath, looking into his eyes and she knew that once again he had found out. How had secrets gotten so far in this manor? She was surprised they were trusted with any at all.

"Bardroy..."

"So much fer followin' the rules, huh?"

Meyrin's heart sank, "I-I'm so sorry..."

"I suppose he's really good," Bard whispered, "but...Mey, I don't think he loves you...I think he's just...usin' you..."

"I...I don' t know, I don't..."

Bardroy took a step forward, his hands on hers; "One more night? Just to prove...that maybe it was a mistake?"

He wanted it to be a mistake. He wanted nothing but to have it be a mistake and Sebastian was just edging him on. 'She loves me, you know?' How he wanted to torch his face, but at the same time he couldn't. Sebastian had saved him, he had given him a second chance-and he hated that.

"Bard..."

"I should hate him, you know? But he knows I can't, cause I owe 'im my life...that bastard."

"I hate what he does to you, Bardroy..."

The chef laughed, resting his head against hers; "'do too..."

Meyrin looked up, the blue eyes that donned Bard's face was much more gentler than Sebastian's. And she couldn't turn him away, not again. She'd probably deal with the consequences much later-but she couldn't just shun him out of her life. She kissed him gently at first, allowing him to push away if he wanted and when he didn't-she deepened the kiss.

Soon they were in her room, door locked and her back pressed against the door. She was allowing herself one night, and after that-well she would have to deal with a life without loving Bard. But that proved to be hard, as always.

She couldn't just forget about him.

* * *

Lau had his eyes set on the maid for quite some time now.

He knew who she was, he remembered her quite vividly and he wondered if she remembered their times together. She wondered if she remembered their vow to stick together, and what the symbol on her right shoulder meant. Ran Mao donned the same tattoo of a different color, and he ould only hope that both of them would be working for him side by side.

If only that Earl hadn't gotten to her first.

"Now now, Mr. Ciel-why can't you give her up already?"

* * *

A/N: AND FINALLY LAU SORT OF SHOWS UP. Sort of-being the key word. I hope this is alright, as I said if the plot is becoming stale let me know. [again, kindly please]

Also Bard is so confused as well. He knows he should be angry with Meyrin, but he can't because he loves her. Sebastian may love her, he just doesn't know it yet.


	6. The Letter

A/N: It's been a month since I updated and I must apologize! When I was writing this chapter I lost muse for a moment and I couldn't write anymore, but when I saw I had reviews again it re-vamped my muse and I just went with it. I hope this chapter is alright though

* * *

"Do you remember your life in China?"

They had been lazing around in her bedroom, knowing that they possibly could not get into trouble by Tanaka as the Steward has kept their secret for so long. The Young Master and Sebastian were on a long mission, not due to come back until it was finished. She looked to the chef, her mind thinking about what had occured before she had snuck onto that vessel that carried her to this land.

"I lived in an orphanage," She answered quietly, "it wasn't very well kept, and there was quite a few of us. I was about five, and usually the babies would be adopted-no one ever looked at us older kids-they didn't."

"So, you ran away?"

She thought about it, "Yes, when I was 6 I decided I was going to hop the boat that was just in sight from the building we were in."

She didn't like to think about it, but she supposed Bard should know the truth. After all he's pretty much trusted her with stories of his past, she could only hope to return the favor. He glanced at her, placing his hand gently on hers; "Do you think you made the right choice?"

"I don't remember ever gettin' treated right at that orphanage," She said softly, "sometimes Christian missionaries would come and try to preach to us-but they were banned eventually, they were."

"What brought that up?"

"I don't know, I suppose it's just somethin' at the back of my mind." She shook her head, "I hopped on the ship, and that's where I met Lau. He was on the boat, with his 'sister', Ran Mao...I barely spoke any English and I suppose in my head I was hopin' to have a wealthy Englishman find pity on me and adopt me..."

"When did you join a gang?"

"Well...it started when we first arrived on the streets of England..."

* * *

 _The journey had been long and hard for the young travelers, but finally it ended in London and they were able to roam the streets. Lau had protected them at first, being the older out of the three he took it upon himself to look out for the two girls he picked up off the ship. Ran Mao clung to one hand, while Meyrin held onto the other._

 _Lau had been the only one to know some English, while Ran Mao was silent and Meyrin only spoke quietly in Chinese. Though he didn't quite like the Englishman and what they had done to their home country, the living situation proved to be better for them hopefuly. "Lau, what are we going to do...?" Meyrin asked him meekly, speaking in their native tongue; "I don't understand anything anyone is saying, and they won't understand us."_

 _"I know some English, just stick with me and you'll be fine."_

 _At first he couldn't much keep their promise, they got lost looking for food and they huddled together on the streets. It continued like this for almost a week before 'he' took notice of them, a man smoking something that smelled oddly strange to them at first. He spoke to them in English first, with Lau only understanding 'who' and' you'._

 _Then suddenly he spoke to them in their language, "What's a couple of Chinese rats doing in the streets of London?"_

 _"We are only trying to survive, sir."_

 _The man seemed to think, shifting towards him causing Meyrin and Ran Mao to instinctively pull back behind him. "I need some help around my work place, perhaps I can give you what you want in exchange for work."_

 _"But we are children."_

 _"Look, are you wanting a roof over your head and food? Or do you want to stay out here in the cold?"_

 _Lau looked to the others, reluctant-but wanting nothing more than to have just that. And with that thought placed in his head, he took the offer-despite the worried look Meyrin shot at him._

 _"Hmph, come with me then."_

* * *

Meyrin could remember that day very well, though they were only children they were put to work and soon learned how to work weaponry. The 'man' was trying to protect something, at the time she didn't understand the importance of what they were protecting or why they were taught to be Child soldiers essentially.

He called him his little army at the time, and during that time Lau had become very open to the idea of being a part of the gang as did Ran Mao. The Gang that the man was in charge of, was dealing with black market trades of opium and other drugs in both China and England-and at the time it was a safe haven for people like her. They offered them protection, and at the time a place over their head.

When she turned thirteen they branded her, as they did Ran Mao and Lau. Their dragons were of different color however, meaning they would go to different sections of the city to do their dealings and after that Lau climbed the ladder and suddenly he vanished. The only news she heard of him were through the words of other members, the only one out of the two who followed him was Ran Mao.

She had felt abandoned.

She had been alone with no English in her vocabulary, and with men she didn't quite care about at all. Some tried to abuse her, some tried to manipulate her-but her teachings growing up in the gang had taught her to be smarter than that. And Meyrin had to let go of any emotion to do her job as an assassin, it was the only thing she was told that she was good at.

No one cared about her then anyways, at least that's what she had thought.

"Meyrin?"

The maid glanced up to see Bard looking at her, the same worried expression gracing his features whenever she lost herself in thought. It had been a moment since she finished her story, and she wondered if it was worth telling the rest. "I'm sorry," She said quietly, "I don't quite like remembering it."

"It's fine..."

She sat up in bed, playing with the sheets; "We should probably get out, it's almost noon...it is."

"Sebastian's not here, don't worry."

"I know, but he has a way of finding out."

Bard sighed, "I know..."

Quietly she placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb she simply stood up and fixed her dress. "Bardroy..."

"Yeah...?"

"What if my past does catch up to me...?"

"Then I'll protect you."

* * *

The mission proved to be long and tedious, but as always Sebastian had pulled through it with a smile on his face and with some grace. They were investigating a factory in which the Queen believed that they were forcing young children to make weaponry. He wasn't exactly sure why she sent his young master on the case, but they've been in his place for what seemed like ages and it didn't show signs of stopping just yet.

However luck was on their side and their suspect slipped up, and Sebastian had found evidence of something a little more sinister. Not only were the children being forced to make weaponry, they were forced to train with them and essentially become 'child soldiers'. However, what perplexed him was that these children were being branded with a similar marking that he's seen on their maid.

And when their suspect was caught, they quickly destroyed the building and arrested the suspects responsible. The children were sent off to orphanages, or if they were lucky-back to their homes.

After weeks of tedious work, the young master and his butler were on their way back to the manor. However Ciel's mind was on his maid, and the similar marking on the children's backs.

Could Lau somehow be connected to all of this?

With news of their return, the Phantomhive staff worked on getting the manor in decent condition. There were a few places that couldn't be fixed however, as they had 'guests' in the middle of the night and as always they weren't necessarily careful with how they carried out their duties.

Finny watched with curiosity as Bardroy and Meyrin finished up with the kitchen, and he noted the light in the chef's eyes whenever he looked at Meyrin. It was rather adorable, but he hoped that Sebastian wouldn't catch on. He didn't want them to be fired over a silly thing, if they really did love each other however perhaps it wouldn't matter to them.

Snake was sitting the opposite of him, playing around with one of his snakes when Tanaka announced the Young Master's arrival.

Quickly they lined up at the door to welcome him home, and once again the Gardener watched as the maid fiddled with her hand nervously. Sebastian opened the door, allowing his young master to enter first. The young boy didn't say much as his servants greeted him, and once they were finished they went off to do their own thing.

Meyrin's gaze shifted to Sebastian for a split second before she quickly went back to cleaning the foyer, hoping that the butler didn't find out about her and Bard. It wouldn't turn out well for either of them, and she somehow felt uncomfortable under his gaze. How could this get any worse?

"Ah, have you returned already young earl?"

Lau's voice seemed to scream out in her head as he entered the manor uninvited, she didn't pay much heed to her young master's response as she groaned inwardly. So Lau did what he did best and waltzed right in, his faithful companion hanging onto his arm as always. "Why the hell do you feel the need to barge right in?" Her Young Master snapped, "This isn't a bloody inn, you know?!"

"I just missed you so much," Lau purred, "didn't you miss me?"

"NO!"

"Well, I'm not here to see you anyways."

She could just see the vein popping out of her Master's head. Poor thing, she wondered idly why he was there if not to see him. She didn't want to find out either way, so she tried to sneak away to the kitchen. "What are you doing here then?"

"I'm here to drop this off, that's all."

Lau handed him an envelope, which to Ciel's surprise was addressed to Meyrin. He looked over in her direction, but found that she had left-though he wasn't surprised. "What is this?" He demanded quietly, "Why are you giving her this?"

"Just tell her it's from an old _friend_."

Sebastian was soon behind him, though he made no comment to the envelope. Ciel was baffled, did Lau remember Meyrin after all? Was he now choosing to come after her even after all these years of not saying anything? "What is your business with Meyrin?" He asked again, "You have no connections to her."

Of course he knew that was a lie, but he didn't want to let on that he knew. "Ah, but she's a dear friend of mine. Also this letter isn't from me, or from anyone you might know. She'll know who it's from."

"I have a right to know what deals go on within my manor," Ciel snapped, "and she is my maid-what does this person want from her?"

"Ah, she should find out herself-don't you think?"

"Stop playing these games with me, Lau."

"I thought children were fond of games."

Ciel's eye twitched, he could feel that this was going nowhere. Perhaps Sebastian would have better luck, but he was curious as to what was in the letter. Meyrin would tell him, at least he would hope she would. "Fine, I'll have Sebastian give her this..." He muttered, "Don't think that I won't find out what's going on."

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

* * *

Meyrin was nervous to find Sebastian waiting for her at her door, however the fact that he was not inside her room seemed to calm her nerves just a tiny bit. Quietly she walked up to him, in his hand he held an envelope addressed to her and she wondered what it was. "Do you want to come in?" She asked quietly, wondering if Bard was snooping about somewhere.

She felt horrible.

Sebastian only offered a smile and nodded his head, following her into her room before shutting the door behind him. She was silent for a moment, and Sebastian didn't speak either other than hand her the note. "What is this?" She asked finally, looking at the fine print in which her name was written.

"Master Lau dropped it off," Sebastian answered, "the Young Master would like you to open it, and let him know of it's contents."

Lau? Why would he give her this letter? "Mr. Lau never showed signs of remembering me, why would he give me this?"

"I don't know, perhaps you should open and find out."

"What if it's laced with poison?" She asked sarcastically, "Maybe they're trying to kill me."

"I would make sure to take precaution then."

Meyrin studied the envelope for a moment, before finally opening it carefully. If it was laced with poison she supposed Sebastian could get her immediate care, but even then she didn't like the idea that it was Lau who left it. She had no contact with him other than entertaining him occasionally, he never showed signs of remembering her.

But he was good at acting, so perhaps he's known all along.

The letter seemed dry however, and as she opened up the folded up paper she noticed that the writing was in Chinese. She barely understood what it meant, but she translated it to 'I will find you'. She read it over, trying to make sense of what it meant and to make sure she had translated it in her head correctly.

Sebastian had been curious as well, and she handed him the note in case he could decipher it. Somehow he seemed to know other languages, as when she first met him he spoke her native tongue before switching to English. He raised a brow however, and put the piece of paper in his pocket; "It's an empty threat."

"That gang never send empty threats."

"Look what happened to your gang when you arrived here," Sebastian said quietly, "they're not around anymore."

She sighed, "I know, it's just I-I don't want anything to happen with La-Lau and the Young Master."

"I will handle it."

"I-If my past is here to haunt me, shouldn't I be the one to handle it?"

The butler simply smirked at her, "Ah, but didn't I tell you that if your past did come back to haunt you-I would handle it accordingly?"

"And what do you mean by 'handling it accordingly'?"

"I will let you find that out on your own."

* * *

 **End Note: Somehow Sebastian always ends up in Meyrin's room after every chapter, I don't know where I'm going with that. It's just some strange thing I have going on. This chapter was rather sloppy, I think I will change it to be more refined later on.**

 **Icarus Isambarc: Thanks for your review! I really am happy that you're enjoying the story so far, I hope I live up to your expectations. And yes, I was thinking about the build up to Bard and Sebastian's confrontation. And I love that about Bard too! Thinks he's all hot, but when Sebastian bares his fangs-he might just cower a little bit. You gotta love him though.**

 **Lokisbabydollbride: He might fall in love with her, depending on how I feel I should go with Sebastian's character in this story. I still have to consider the fact that he is a demon.**


	7. A New Adversary

**B: To make up for time lost, I updated again today! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, hopefully the next won't be too far off.**

* * *

Ciel had been somewhat worried about the letter, so much that Meyrin wasn't allowed to go about her daily chores unless Bard or Sebastian was near.

She didn't know why her Young Master was suddenly so skittish, considering that she was a trained assassin and they had their own private army either way. But somehow it endeared her that he was worried about her, she just hoped that it didn't mean that he would get entangled in her mess. She wondered what Sebastian would do about it, so far she hasn't found out his plans and he hadn't let on.

"Are you quite done with that, Meyrin?"

The maid had been cleaning the banister, surprisingly enough she had grabbed the right product and was able to finish it quickly. Sebastian had been hovering over her, she wondered if this interfered with his own chores. "I don't need a babysitter," She muttered, standing up to look at him; "I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Let's say that you're cleaning the windows, and you get shot. No one is around to take care of you and you die, what will happen then?"

"A-As if I'd even let that happen."

Sebastian raised his brow, "But it could, you must be prepared at all times."

"I always am, I 'aven't been killed yet."

"Ah, but humans are prone to mistakes every now and then."

"And what does that say about you?"

The butler merely chuckled, "Of course, I am only _human_ aren't I?"

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes," She joked slyly, "but I still am able to take care of myself-I don't need a babysitter and I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me."

"What if this battle is too much for you?"

"Oh, will you stop asking those silly questions?!"

Without another word the maid walked away, but still the butler followed her as she did her chores. He watched with mild interest, amused at her outburst and wondering if the 'other' Meyrin was going to come out anytime soon.

That would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

When the days passed and no moves were made on the manor, Ciel had decided to have Sebastian keep a close eye on where Lau kept his business. It could have been an empty threat all along, but with his maid and his manor in danger-he wouldn't take any chances. He still wondered if Lau was playing a game with him, he was used to it after all-but he knew how to raise the stakes and Lau didn't know who exactly he was messing with.

Meyrin had been bothered however, by having her fellow servants constantly at her side. She even came to him, asking if she can work in peace for once without Bard or Sebastian hanging over her like parents. He understood her frustration, she was a woman-but a tough one at that. He had seen her angry one time, and she was certainly a force to be reckoned with if someone riled her up so.

She had even pointed her gun at Sebastian the firts few days she was here, and he wondered that Meyrin was slowly coming out under all the pressure. Would she snap and just kill them all? Perhaps not, she wasn't one to turn her back on someone who took care of her for so long. But maybe she would, after all the gang had taken her in as well and she turned her back on them in favor of him.

But he didn't treat Meyrin like they had her. Yes, Meyrin was a pawn to him in some aspects-but he never treated her as such. He never abused her, or made any inappropriate moves on her and neither had the others. He had made it clear to Sebastian and Bardroy that Meyrin was still a lady and she was to be treated as such, but his butler was a dog and his chef had his needs so that made him wonder if their 'needs' overcame his command.

He knew the butler and Meyrin had something on off at least, as Sebastian answered truthfully to his questions. After all, he could tell no lies.

The butler came back that afternoon with information about Lau, but it wasn't what he was looking for. He was dealing opium per usual, but no mentions of the maid and no meeting with unfamiliar gang leaders that they could have missed. These gang leaders had only interest in getting the opium and other drugs-not in their maid.

Then Meyrin had come to their office, with another envelope in her hand. This time the letter had been written in English, and it was addressed to Sebastian. Though it wasn't rare for the other servants to retrieve mail, Tanaka had a niece somewhere in Scotland and Bard had his niece back in the states. It was Sebastian and Finny that didn't retrieve any, as Finny didn't know his previous family and Sebastian obviously had none that would write him any sort of mail.

"Who sent it?" Sebastian asked, reading the envelope over curiously.

"It was left on the doorstep, I didn't see the messenger." Meyrin replied coolly, "I don't know the handwriting myself."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, "Well go on, open it."

The butler raised a brow at his Young Master, before carefully opening the letter. It said something in a language that neither Ciel or Meyrin could understand at first, but Sebastian understood quite quickly. His eyes glowed ever slightly, though that was something that the maid didn't catch.

The rest of the leader was in English, however it wasn't anything useful to him. It simply said "I shall see you in the morning."

It was silent, the three occupants of the room stared at each other before the Young Master grew tired and demanded what the letter entailed. "It's just another threat," the butler replied, stashing the letter away; "it will be dealt with accordingly."

"We can't deal with it if we don't know who sent it," Ciel growled, "what did it say?"

Sebastian was silent for a moment, staring at Meyrin then. The boy looked to his maid and understood, sitting down he glanced at her; "Excuse us, Meyrin-but this is a private manner."

She was confused, but didn't say anything as she bowed slightly to him. Without another word she left, leaving the two alone to their thoughts. Sebastian brought the paper out again, examining the words before handing them to his young master.

"What's this say?" Ciel asked as he read it, "The first part, it's written in another language."

"It's not a language of this world, Young Master."

"What? What is it then?"

"It's the language of the underworld."

"So...it's demonic?"

"Yes." The demon sighed, "It appears we're dealing with more than a former gang leader, perhaps I wasn't able to kill him at the time because he simply was too good."

"That's nonsense, you could have easily have killed him."

Sebastian smirked, "We demons are hard to kill."

"So, what does this demon want with Meryin? She couldn't possibly have a contract with him and even so, why wait three years to come after her?"

"I am not sure, but perhaps it's time I look for this demon myself."

Ciel waved his hands, "He said that he'd see you in the morning, perhaps you should wait until then."

"Perhaps, but wouldn't that put the servants in the manor in danger?"

"Not if I send them to the London house on an overnight errand."

* * *

"What's with this guy?"

Bard had been complaining all the way to London, not sure why they were being sent from the manor to their young master's london townhouse. And without the Young Master. It baffled the lot of them, but Meyrin had a feeling it was because of that letter Sebastian had retrieved. There was something off, and somehow she felt it was connected to her again. It was rather aggravating that they didn't allow her to fight her own battles, but perhaps it was for the best.

"e's sending us to London for an overnight errand? And f'what? New china?!" Bard grumbled again, "I swear, I feel like he's tryin' to test me or something."

"The Young Master have a reason Bard," Finny chimed in, "maybe we're needed there to protect the townhouse."

"But why would anyone attack the townhouse, says keats?" Snake inquired, "It's being protected by Agni and Soma...says Emily."

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were there." Finny hummed, "Oh that means we get to hang out with them all night?!"

"I suppose so," Meyrin said softly, "but I don't mind, I rather like them."

"I think Soma rather likes you too." Bard muttered, recieving a jab from the maid.

"Do you think that has something to do with the letter Meyrin recieved?" Finny asked again, "Why would he send her out here where the gangs are more prominent?"

"What do you know about gangs, eh?" The chef snapped, "If th'gangs wanna try anythin' with us, 'll pop 'em!"

Meyrin decided to tune them out, looking out the road behind them as they made their way into town. Tanaka was with them at least, she didn't mind having him there as he was usually the one with his head on his shoulder and kept them in tow. She hoped Finny was wrong however, because she knew the gangs were prominent in London.

What if they found her? And poor Agni and Soma would be dragged right into this mess.

'Come back in one piece.' Sebastian had advised her, 'I don't want to have to kill someone because they killed my favorite lady.'

Just what was with him?

"Oi, Meyrin! We're here!"

The maid jumped at the sound of the chef's voice, and with his help she jumped down off the carriage. Soma and Agni greeted them gratiously, the prince fretting about something being wrong with his 'best friend'-only to be soothed by Tanaka that they were just fine. "It's just an overnight errand, he felt it was best we stay here instead of travelling in the dark."

"Ah yes," Agni said, "it is quite dangerous! Get yourself situated, I will make curry for everyone!"

Bard groaned slightly, but was soon quieted by a jab to the side courtesy of the maid. "Mr. Agni, you musn't treat us like guests-no sir!" Meyrin advised, "We are servants too!"

"But I wish to, I do!"

"But you don't have to, you don't!"

Finny watched as the two exchanged words, looking at Snake as he did; "Hey Snake, do you think us coming here has anything to do with that letter Meyrin got?"

"What letter?" Soma intervened, "What is this letter you speak of?"

"Nothing, says keats-"

"Oh Meyrin got a super creepy letter in Chinese!" Finny exclaimed, "They think a gang's after her!"

"FINNY!" Bard and Meyrin shouted, turning to look at their comrade.

"Oops."

Soma blinked, "A gang? After our maid? We cannot allow this, Agni you must protect Meyrin at all costs!"

"Jo ajna!"

Meyrin's face turned red, "There is no need to, I don't need any babysitters!"

* * *

Since Finny had spilled the beans, Agni had not left her side and neither had Soma. She loved them dearly, they were so sweet-but it was getting on her nerves. It was just like she had Sebastian following her again, and she wondered if she could go into Bard's room and sneak in with him. At least when he watched her, he didn't make any sly remarks or was constantly worrying every single time she took a step.

Why did Bard have to go to bed so early?

"I-I think I'm going to bed now!" She announced, "Thank you so much for your help!"

"Agni will stand outside your door then!"

Meyrin blushed, "N-No, none of that!"

She was ready to call Sebastian and tell him just how she felt about this arrangement, but of course that would be rude to Soma and Agni. They were only trying to help her, even if it was rather annoying. And Finny and Bard were not being of any help. 'Traitors.'

However her knight in shining armor came in the form of Snake, as her fellow servant stood by her and offered to watch over the room himself. "Keats and Emily will keep any unwanted visitors out, says Bronte."

Thankfully the two took that as a reasonable solution, and said their goodnight to the maid and the footman. Meyrin smiled at Snake, relieved; "Thank you so much Snake, you helped a lot-you did."

"It's no problem, says Keats."

The footman seemed down however, which she took notice to quickly. "Snake?"

"Yes, says Emily?"

"There's an extra bed in my bedroom, if you don't want to be alone tonight."

"But would that be inappropriate...? Says Bronte."

"No one has to know, besides it's innocent."

Snake seemed to contemplate this, before shyly nodding in response. The maid could only smile as they settled down in their room. It was silent before Snake spoke up, "I would wish for my friends to meet you, they would like you...says Keats."

"I would wish to meet your friends, and I will. Someday."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this is alright! And I just wanted to add Snake's part in because he's a cutie-pie and Meyrin is technically lying to him without knowing it ;A;. But I want their relationship to build, because Snake will be involved in Meyrin's fate as well as the others will be. This is a TEAM effort after all. (; The Phantomhives stick together!**


	8. Burn

**A/N:AH I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I got so busy!**

* * *

Under the circumstances they were in, Meyrin finally found some time to be by herself. It was rather unnerving to be in London anyway, at least without a master and a known cause for it all. Did it have to do with the letter Sebastian recieved? Had her past finally snuck up on her and the butler was digging himself deeper into her mess?

She wouldn't allow it anymore, this was her war and her war alone. Bard and Sebastian would have to deal with that, after all she knew the gang more than anyone in this household. Perhaps she would take Ran Mao's offer and ask for help, but then that would put her under the eye of Lau and she didn't quite like the idea of that.

And as they were set to leave, Tanaka had recieved grim news over the phone. It appeared whoever they were 'running' from managed to set the manor ablaze, but luckily Sebastian had gotten their young master out in time. They were ordered to stay at the townhouse to wait their arrival, but that had been hours ago that they were informed. Perhaps this was getting too out of hand, maybe she could seek out this gang leader herself.

Could she do that to the others though? Could she risk dying herself and leave them to pick up the pieces? In her line of work she's seen many die, many she claimed to care about and she knew what scars death left behind. Her mind wandered to Snake, their newfound friendship and how this might send the poor footman off the edge.

She couldn't bare to think about Sebastian and Bard, how they would feel about it all. The butler would scold her that's for sure, but she didn't want to think about betraying Bard's trust.

But she didn't want to wait around anymore, being protected all the time when she could very well protect herself.

"Ah, there you are."

Meyrin stopped her thoughts, looking up she was faced with the Indian Butler who wore his usual concerned look. "Ah Mr. Agni, I'm sorry to have worried you-I am."

"Is there something troubling you, my friend?"

"I'm worried about the young master, I am."

Agni seemed to nod, showing his own concern; "Ah I had heard about the fire, but Mr. Sebastian was able to quickly contain it. And they are fine and on their way, why are you so troubled?"

"Because what if it came from the gang that's after me?"

"Then Mr. Sebastian will take care of it."

She almost laughed, "He can't possibly take on a whole gang, he can't. He's only human."

"Ah, of course-that's why I am here to help."

"Thank you Mr. Agni, but this might be something I need to take care of myself-I do."

"Do not take on this burden alone," Agni warned, "you may think you're strong-which I am certain you are, but your friends are willing to help you and you should let them."

"This is my fight."

"But not a fight you should fight alone."

Meyrin smiled slightly, "Agni, you are truly a wonderful man-you are."

"And you're truly a wonderful woman, and I am glad to have met you."

* * *

It was dark when the Young Master and the esteemed butler arrived to the townhouse. And though Meyrin had wanted to ask how they were and the reason for being late, she kept her mouth shut and simply allowed him to settle in for the night. The air was tense as they sat in lobby, still unsure of who set the manor on fire and how to go about it.

She could feel Agni's eyes on her, as she knew that he was aware of her stance. Of how she wanted to fight this gang alone, but he had talked her out of it-at least to his knowledge. She was still thinking about it, perhaps sneaking out while everyone slept and confronted her old gang leader on her own.

This had to be put to a stop before it costed her young master his life, and she didn't want to involve him more than he already was. This wasn't his fight and it shouldn't have to be-he had his own concerns to worry about.

And while Soma fretted over his 'best' friend, the servants moved into the kitchen to go about their nightly duties. She heard talk of Bard and Sebastian heading back to the manor to tend to the fire damage, while Tanaka and them were to stay here and tend to the Young Master. It was the first time in a long while the butler and chef discussed things civilly-while not glaring at the other at the same time.

"Since Bardroy is handy in being an electrician of some sort, he will accompany me back to the manor to start on making it livable again." Sebastian announced, "I expect you lot to take care of the young master while we're away."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison, though Meyrin was more subdued. Despite this opportunity to sneak out, she didn't quite like the idea of leaving the others so quickly. Almost half the manor was damaged, so perhaps it'd be a while before Sebastian and Bardroy were able to make it look presentable.

She thought of this as they were dismissed, but didn't have much time to linger on it when she felt a hand on her wrist. "Mr. Sebastian?"

"Meet me in the drawing room at 11. Don't be late."

Without another word the Butler strode off, leaving her even more confused and slightly wary.

* * *

There wasn't much that she knew about her former gang leader, other than he dealt with opium and other drugs in England and he always eliminated the competition. That was what they were for essentially-the assassins.

So what would she say to Sebastian? Assuming that this was the reason for their late meeting before his departure for the main manor, and maybe this was about something else. Had Agni spoke to him? She certainly hoped not, but she wouldn't put it past their friend. He was only trying to help her out after all.

She looked to the clock, making sure that she was reading the time right. It was eleven already and as she pondered where the butler was, he appeared. He wore a slight smile on his face, though she wasn't sure why-somehow it made her feel uncomfortable. "Mr. Sebastian...?"

"I do tell you to simply call me Sebastian when we're alone," He said; amused, "why must you insist on calling me 'Mr. Sebastian'?"

"It's a force of habit...it is..."

The butler's gazed darkened, and just as she had thought the servant to the prince had spilled her secrets out to him as well. She should have known either way, after all Agni held Sebastian in high respect as a fellow butler. "I had told you before this, not to put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"This is my battle, Sebastian."

"Not anymore," The butler merely smiled, "it has involved our young master, and I must help discard of this 'threat' once his safety comes into play."

"If you had let me handle this on my own before-"

"You would be dead."

She frowned, "I may not be skilled as a maid, but I am still skilled as an assassin. I have not died yet or even grazed."

"And I will insure that record stays the way it is," Sebastian answered calmly, "which is why you are now to accompany both Bard and I to the manor. That way I can keep a closer eye on you as well."

"And what about the young master? What if they target him here?"

"Agni has promised not to let anyone lay a hand on him, and I trust him to do it. Plus Tanaka and Finny are here, along with Snake's many friends."

"They don't know the gang half as well as I do-"

"Why can't you just do as your told?" The butler's eyes seemed to gleam then, making the maid shiver in fear; "The Young Master and I are only doing this for your safety."

"I don't need to be protected!"

"You of course dont' realize how powerful Lau has become since you last met him."

Meyrin stiffened, but stood her ground; "I know enough."

"That doesn't help you when he corners you and we're not there to help you." Sebastian said quietly, "If we thought you were good enough to do things on your own, you'd be our only guard."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I hired you lot for a reason, because you work well as a team when you're needed to." It was supposed to be a compliment, but the maid didn't take it as such. She was still used to being able to do her job on her own terms, even after the years she worked at the manor. And what was she to them? Just someone to be protected when things got too hard?

But she couldn't deny there were times that the others saved her other times. She was worried that this was too much for them, but looking into Sebastian's eyes she realized that he was dead set on keeping her safe. Or perhaps this was all for the sake of the Young Master, which was what drove them all in the first place.

"I don't want to drag you into something I can handle on my own." She said in a subdued tone; "What happens if they get the better of us all?"

The butler merely smirked, "You forget that we are servants of the Phantomhive. We have this handled quite well."

"They burned the manor down."

"Ah, but they didn't. That was someone that was after me."

Meyrin raised a brow, but she was not graced with an explanation. She simply listened to the chime of the clock as it told them that it was midnight.

"We leave at dawn. Be ready."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Ciel was uneasy about the notion of Meyrin accompanying the others to the manor, but was soon calmed when Sebastian explained the situation. The maid was very afraid of what could happen to them should they involve themselves further, but she was unaware of what type of creature her former Gang Leader was.

If his butler had been right, the leader wasn't human at all. And that was unsettling for him, considering that Sebastian hadn't been able to off him and he had even some difficulty dealing with other supernatural beings in the past.

The maid said her farewells to the rest of the servants as she boarded the carriage, but was surprised when she felt Ciel's hand on her sleeve. Since the discovery of her tattoo, and of her past-the young master had been more prone to showing her 'affection'. As much as he allowed to at least, for someone of his stature.

"Young Master?"

"If you die, I won't forgive you."

Sebastian chuckled darkly, "You make it as though we are to be ambushed the moment we get on the road."

Ciel only glared at him, before looking back to his maid. Meyrin bit her lip, "I have Bard and Sebastian with me, what could go wrong?"

"He could kill you with his bad driving," Ciel jabbed at Sebastian, only to recieve a chuckle; "and Bard could kill you with his smoking before the Gang Leader finds out where you are."

"I'd rather die by smoke inhaltion to be honest..." Meyrin mused, but smiled at him; "Young Master, you shouldn't worry. Your safety is more important, so please take care of yourself."

"He can't do that if I'm not there." Sebastian muttered behind her.

Ciel didn't answer, he simply let go of her sleeve and watched them go. He wasn't sure why he was so bothered, of course she wouldn't be harmed if Sebastian had a thing to do about it. He was under his orders after all, but it was Bard who worried him. Knowing the chef's feelings about her, he knew that if something threatened her he wouldn't hesitate in charging.

Whoever this other being was, well they would soon find out. They weren't only after Meyrin, they were after Sebastian.

* * *

 **Authors note: So sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this, even though it is rather sloppy! I am also going to work on a SebastianXMeyrin fic soon while I think of a way to do chapter 9! So please look out for that!**

 **Also please leave a pairing you would like to be endgame [SebaMey or Bardrin?]**


	9. Gone

Sebastian had always found ways of surprising her.

When they had arrived at the manor, half of it had been burnt down and it looked to be beyond repair. It wasn't soon after they had initially arrived that the butler and the chef went to work, while Meyrin helped out occasionally carrying rubble from the site. Within the night it was almost as if it was a brand new place, though that had happened when both her and Bard were away for their 'break'.

She never asked how he did it, he was simply too good for his own good. And he had even proceeded to gather the needed furniture, having thought ahead and ordered them to place in their respectful places. The cleanup altogether only took them a day and a half, soon the Young Master would be ready to come home.

The maid wondered idly to herself as she stared at what once was the burned down part of the manor, and thought about the butler's abilities. This seemed almost inhumanly possible, if it were anyone else she was certain it would take weeks to fix the damage that had been done. She supposed nothing was too good when it came to their Young Master.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

To her side was Bard, who in turn was shocked at the quickness of the butler's work. Despite them helping, it felt like they didn't lift a finger at all! "It's quite surprising, it is..." She said quietly, "the damage that was done should have taken weeks to fix..."

"Man, how does he do it...? That's typical of Sebastian, always outdoing everyone..."

She laughed softly, "He's not doing it to outdo anyone, Bardroy-he's simply trying to do his job."

"This isn't a simple job," Bard retorted, "he basically built half the manor in half a night!"

She didn't find time to reply, as Sebastian was behind them and ordered them to rest the rest of the day. "The Young Master will return in the morning," He stated, "so please do be kind as to do some of your chores and then retire for the night."

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian gave Bard a tight smile, "And please do so alone."

Meyrin bit her lip as the butler strode off, knowing exactly what was on his mind. She hadn't had the chance to be alone with Bard for the past couple of days, and it appeared that Sebastian would make it harder from now on. She glanced at the chef, who wore a tight smile himself-but he remained silent.

No retort, nothing.

"Well, back to work I guess."

She frowned, "Bard-"

"Forget about it, he's the boss. We can't cross him, goodnight Mey."

Meyrin could only watch helplessly as he walked away, thinking to herself how she could sneak in a few minutes with him alone. Sebastian shouldn't mind, all she needed to do was to speak with Bard. She wouldn't cross the line, she hoped.

* * *

That night she didn't sleep at all. She thought about how she could go about sneaking out to see Bard, but every time she thought about getting up-she would hear footsteps outside of her door. The thought of being caught red-handed by Sebastian was terrifying-as the butler could be terrifying in his own right.

Was he even human?

She quickly shook that thought of her head, of course he was! Sebastian may be the perfect human being, but he was still just that. Human. At least that's what she kept telling herself, but more evidence pointed towards the other direction. She wasn't sure exactly what this gut feeling was, but the more she got to know him-the more it grew.

Quietly she got up off out of her bed, listening through the door for anymore movement she soon figured it was safe to leave the confinements of her bedroom. Bard and Finny's bedroom was just around the corner from hers, and she wouldn't be too long. At least, that's what she had hoped.

Pushing the door open ever so slighty she slipped out, the wood against her feet creeking as she did so. And then suddenly something entrapped her wrist, and she was certain that Sebastian had caught her in the act. "What is a young lady doing out of bed so late, hmm?"

That voice didn't belong to neither Sebastian or Bardroy. "Mr. Lau?"

"I thought you were out on errand," Lau continued, purring into her ear; "I thought I could get away with boarding the house without your pesky young master."

"What are you doing here?" She said, though in their native tongue.

"You have something that I want."

Meyrin frowned, trying to rip her wrist from his grasp-but to no avail. "And what is it?"

"Your loyalty."

"And why should I be loyal to you? You left me."

Lau breathed out, sending shivers down her spine; "I never left you, I just thought you were fine on your own. You always liked to do your own thing after all."

"That's not true."

"Is it not?"

"Mr. Lau, I must apologize for interrupting-but if the Young Master is not here than there is no need for you to be in the manor."

Meyrin breathed out, Sebastian was once again her saviour. However, Lau did not let up on his grip on her, and she wondered idly what exactly he was planning. "Ah, but I have missed the servants so much I just wanted to have a visit."

"In the middle of the night?"

"It's the only time they are not busy, hm?"

The maid couldn't see Sebastian, she only assumed that he was behind them. Though she was a skilled fighter, Lau was always stronger than her and his grip was tight. However, something seemed to have changed his mind and he released her from his hold. "Meyrin, please go back into your room while I tend to Mr. Lau."

Meyrin frowned, but complied. She tried to listen to the conversation from her room, but she decided to allow Sebastian to handle this one. She was too drained to even try to fight, if that was Lau was coming to look for anyways.

Moments later Sebastian knocked on her door, entering only when she answered quietly to enter. "What was he doing here?" She asked quietly, "I never heard him enter."

"I'm afraid Mr. Lau is pushing some boundaries," Sebastian said, "if he enters the manor again without permission I will personally take care of the matter."

She could only nod, sitting on her bed. She should have heard him, she was usually adapt at things like that. If the Young Master had been home, would he have taken the chance to kill him? She didn't know why he suddenly wanted her loyalty back, she supposed she'd be very loyal to him had he not abandoned her so many years ago.

She supposed he had always liked Ran Mao better. "Meyrin."

She looked up at Sebastian, who was now standing infront of her. "I'm fine," She answered, "I just can't sleep."

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

"We both know that is highly inappropriate."

"Ah, but we have done things already that are 'inappropriate'."

She knew he was right, but her mind was still on Bard. And she supposed he knew that, however she was grateful for the offer either way. "I suppose it wouldn't matter, the Young Master isn't here..."

She didn't see him smirk in the dark, and soon the butler was removing his tailcoat.

"Don't you have a nightgown of your own?"

"Hm? I don't usually wear clothes to bed." Of course that wasn't true, he never went to bed; "Does that bother you?"

She blushed, "N-No, I just..."

"It's quite alright, I won't sleep too close to you."

Soon after he was undressed, right down to his trousers-the two were curled up in her bed. It was rather small, so there really wasn't much room for them to lay without touching the other. It wasn't as if she hadn't slept with Sebastian before, he had his ways of making her give in to temptation.

Sebastian wrapped one arm around her, as he began to brush back her hair with the other. He gave her a smile, placing a simple kiss on her forehead as she drifted off.

He wasn't sure what this sudden need was, he wasn't supposed to be feeling these types of feelings. He was a demon, they never attached themselves to humans-as they were only seen as prey or a nuiscence. Yet, he played this as if it were a game almost. To jostle the chef, and to have him know the maid was indeed his and no one elses.

* * *

Sebastian had left early in the morning, and though she pretended to sleep-she could feel him get out of bed. She had listened to him move into his clothing, and for a moment there was silence as if he were waiting for something then he was gone.

Meyrin had gotten up an hour after, fixing her hair up and donning her maid's dress before leaving for the kitchen to await orders. It appeared that Bard had gotten up early as well, as she could smell hints of cigarette smoke lingering as she neared the main kitchen. She stopped however just outside the door, as she heard a conversation going on between chef and butler.

"What exactly are ya doin'?" Bard asked in a hushed tone, "Don't you think the Young Master is goin' to find out about this?"

"And what exactly will you do, Bardroy?" Sebastian answered, seemingly mocking him; "It's not like you haven't broken the rules with her either."

"Well...you should have expected it-you're supposed to be his most loyal servant."

"Are you saying that I am not loyal for giving in to temptation every once in a while?"

Bard growled, "She's not an object to be played with."

"And who says I'm playing with her? If I remember correctly, she didn't exactly say no to me."

"That's because you know she won't! You knew this from the beginnin', and now you're takin' advantage of it...of her!"

"Please do mind who you are yelling at," Sebastian snapped, sending chills down Meyrin's spine; "I brought you into this manor-and I can very well take you out of it."

That seemed to silence the chef, and Meyrin could only listen helplessly. She didn't know what to do, this had never happened to her before. She had thought she'd given up on Sebastian, and she allowed herself to be swept off her feet by Bard. If only he hadn't found out, then she'd...she didn't even know what they'd be now.

After a moment she entered the kitchen, trying to pretend that the conversation didn't even happen between them. It appeared they were trying to do the same. "Well, now that you're both up-I must ask you both to clean the manor while I go retrieve the Young Master. I trust you both to do your job without any distractions?"

"Yes, sir." Meyrin and Bard answered, though the latter was more subdued.

Sebastian smiled, "Good, now please get to work."

Finny had noticed the tension in the air the minute he arrived home.

Though he tried to ignore it, as it probably was due to Meyrin's situation-he couldn't handle the look on the maid's face as she tried to go on about her day. Though he wanted to know why she seemed so sad, it appeared as if Sebastian was blocking everyone from contacting her.

If Snake had wanted to go ask Meyrin something, Sebastian would send him out on a chore. If Bard had even looked her way, he was sent off to peel potatoes or to tend to some duty outside. And Finny, well he couldnt' even get into the same area Meyrin was in as he was sent outside to do some chore he had already done.

The maid was unaware of the butler's doings, as her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Bard and Lau's visit. She had spoken to her Young Master about it earlier, but he had fallen sick again and was confined to his bed for the remainder of the day. It appeared that this wasn't going to be solved any time soon, but Lau would find it difficult to enter the manor with all of them there.

She sighed to herself as she placed the last plate in the cupboard, almost sighing again in relief when she found that she had done her job properly this time. She turned to see if there was anything else to tend to, only to find Tanaka sitting in his corner drinking his tea. She could only smile, "Ah, Mr. Tanaka. What are you drinking today?"

"Green Tea."

"Well, I do hope you enjoy it, I do."

Tanaka only offered her a smile, "Please do enjoy the rest of your night."

She bowed slightly before leaving for bed, going up the stairs towards the corner of the manor where her room resided. As she did however, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find no one, 'Maybe a trick of the mind...' She thought to herself, 'I'm too paranoid...'

Meyrin closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before going up towards her room again. Again, she heard the footsteps. It couldn't be Sebastian, as he was tending to the Young Master right now-and it was somehow too light to be Bard OR Finny. Tanaka? No, he wouldn't follow her like that and Snake hardly made a sound at all.

She nearly ran into her room, locking it behind her as she did. She didn't know what was going on, but she really wasn't in the mood for finding out. As a precaution she reached into her dresser, pulling out the pistol she carried only when she needed it most.

She sat on her bed, feeling a chill in the air as she did so. She felt uneasy, and she tried to play it off as her nerves messing with her. 'Calm down, the window is open it could just be the wind...'

The night carried on as she sat there, paranoid and just when she was about to relax a tiny bit she saw something move inside her mirror. Panicking she shot it, breathing heavily when she realized that she had only been seeing things. What was happening to her? 'Get a grip of yourself,' She scolded herself, 'You're just seeing things!'

"Meyrin?!" She heard Finny's voice through the door, "Meyrin, what's going on?!"

The maid let out a breathe, putting her pistol on the bed before going to answer the door. "Don't you worry Finny," She spoke calmly, "I just thought I saw something."

Though when she answered the door, the gardener was not there to greet her. She frowned, peering out into the hallway. Where could he have gone?

"Finny?"

She took a step forward only to find herself unable to, something grabbing at her from behind and pulling her into the darkness.

* * *

Sebastian had just finished with placing the Young Master to bed when he heard Finny yell about something. The butler sighed, heading towards the distressed gardener hoping that he would not wake up the young master. "Finnian," He said as he approached him, "what is going on to make you yell so loud?"

The young boy was now clinging to Bardroy's jacket, shaking; "Meyrin is gone..."

The demon's eyes flashed, trying to sense out the soul of the maid-but couldn't find a trace of her anywhere on the premises. How could this have happened? If someone had been on the grounds he would have sensed them, unless they were dealing with something supernatural. His mind quickly went to the demon who had sent him that letter, had Lau somehow contracted someone of his own?

"Bardroy, you are to keep an eye on the manor while I am away."

The chef grumbled, "I wanna help look for her too-"

"While I do appreciate the offer, it wouldn't be too good if anything were to happen to the Young Master in our abscence."

Bardroy seemed to ponder this before he nodded.

"Finnian, keep an eye on the grounds outside."

The gardener saluted him, "Yes, sir!"

Sebastian watched him run off, before heading off to the servant's quarters. He felt the slithering of snakes as the footman's 'pets' followed him on his trail, though he didn't mind the help this time around. The demon stopped in front of the maid's room, her door slightly ajar and the scent of a creature he didn't recognize.

"Where could you have gone to...?"

Whatever the case, demon or shinigami-he would make sure the other would learn that one did not mess with the Phantomhive household and live to tell the tale.

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh, this is sloppy I apologize. I hope to get chapter 10 done tonight as well.


	10. The Demon

Ciel found himself in Meyrin's room again.

With her gone the manor felt empty, and he wasn't sure what was taken Sebastian so long in retrieving her. The others had guarded the manor since his departure the night before, and Bardroy had hardly left his side. The young boy couldn't understand how she could have been taken without the butler noticing, and even then Meyrin would have put up more of a fight if she had known it was an intruder.

'Where are you, Sebastian?' He thought to himself.

The earl shivered when he felt something slither past his leg, only to find one of the Snake's pets had slipped past him. "Sorry about that, says Keats."

"What brings you to Meyrin's room? Aren't you supposed to be watching the grounds with Finny?"

"The snakes smell something funny in here, says Keats."

Ciel frowned, "And just what do they smell?"

"I've never smelled it before..."

"Do you think whoever this smell belongs to could have taken Meyrin?"

Snake's eyes darkened, "Yes, says Keats."

"Sebastian will find them, don't worry."

"I think it's you who worries, says Emily."

* * *

Meyrin woke up in darkness, as she tried to figure out her surroundings she noted that she was missing her glasses. And that she was missing something else, her clothing. Whoever had taken her had taken the liberty of stripping her to nothing, and leaving her in a cold damp dungeon while they were at it.

Carefully the maid sat up, trying to piece together what possibly could have happened to her. All she could remember was that she had heard Finny's voice before everything went black, and then she realized that she had been tricked. But by who? It couldn't have been Lau, she was certain if he had tried anything the others would have noticed.

Especially Sebastian, he was usually keen on things like that.

She ran a hand through her hair-trying to notice any bumps or dents. It felt like she didn't suffer too much head trauma, possibly because she couldn't have put on that much of a fight especially since she had been taken by surprise. And she didn't have any of her guns on her, the pistol she bore last night was possibly lost now.

Meyrin did note that her feet were chained to the ground, possibly in case she did find a way to sneak out. Not like she could go anywhere, naked and without a weapon. It wouldn't be very smart of her at least. And she supposed that the others would be looking for her-though she wasn't sure if it was worth their time. The enemy had gotten what they wanted, there was no need for them to involve themselves further.

Knowing Bard however she knew that this didn't end here, the Phantomhive servants weren't known for giving up and they absolutely hated to lose. So yes, she supposed they would be there any moment-though she didn't know exactly when they would come. Maybe the butler was already on his way.

Suddenly she was met with a bright light, covering her eyes ever slightly she noted a dark shadow hover over her. "I see that you're awake, I hope you don't mind the atmosphere but I can't allow you to leave this cell-not yet."

"Who are you...?" She asked, trying to keep her tone firm despite the fear that was emanating from her voice.

The figure laughed at her, "I'm surprised you don't remember me as I remember you clearly."

"I don't understand..."

"I suppose you've lived a cushioned life, you must have forgotten the troubles you've been through over the past lifetime."

The tone of voice reminded her eerily of Sebastian's, though it was deeper and more frightening. She however recognized it from somewhere, though she couldn't imagine it being her former gang leader as she was certain he was dead. "I am not loyal to you anymore," She spat, "why keep me here when it's useless?"

"Ah Meyrin, you see-you're not allowed to leave the gang. Must I remind you of the tattoo that dons your right shoulder? Lau and Ran Mao do, and they've been very loyal."

"And what if I don't want to work for you?"

"Death is your only other option, _deary_. But I didn't bring you here to kill you, no you're much more valuable than that-we'll save that for another day."

"Why do you need me alive?"

He laughed again, "Your skills are needed in the field again, and I am having Lau keep an eye on you while the plans are being made."

"I won't do it."

"Oh, but you will."

Meyrin rose an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that I will? I'd rather die."

"Then I suppose I pay a visit to your young master."

It was her turn to laugh, "I'd like to see you try."

"Yes, I am aware he has an array of personal soldiers to protect him-why else would he hire you and keep you there? He is a very smart kid, but I am smarter." He paused for a moment, "He may have a powerful army, but I am powerful myself-even a demon butler could not stop me."

She was silent. What exactly did he mean by 'demon butler'? Was he referring to Sebastian? That couldn't be! This man was insane, to believe in such a things as demon butlers. What would Ciel be doing with something like that?

"You didn't know?" He mused, laughing darkly; "Ah, you humans really amaze me. You read these bibles, go to church-and you can't fathom that demons exist and live amongst you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The figure took a step into the light, finally revealing his identity to her. His hair was slicked back, the same shade of black that their butler donned. His eyes were the same shade as well, glowing red at her as she stared up at him; "You don't? Perhaps if you ever do get a chance to see him again, you'll have to ask Sebastian himself."

The demon knelt beside her, before she could maneuver away from him he grabbed her by her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"I will make sure that you never escape me," He said, smirking at her; "and then maybe you'll believe that you belong to _me_."

* * *

Sebastian found her location on the outskirts of town, wondering idly to himself how they had ended up in such a place. The building was abandoned, having previously been a work factory only to be shut down for foul play. The demon didn't exactly remember what, but that was the least of his concerns.

What he felt inside was indeed Meyrin, however she was accompanied by something more sinister-a creature like him. He had feared this, for he hadn't dealt with another demon for quite some time. Possibly because they never seemed to bother the other, some sort of code if you would call it that. However, there tended to be rogues and like such he would handle this demon accordingly.

The fiend had made an effort to hide his location, he would give him credit for that. But Sebastian was persistant and in a matter of minutes he had found Meyrin in her cell. She had been stripped of clothing, the maid curled up in the corner shivering. The butler frowned, in the years he's known her-he had never seen her quiver like she was now. Even the times where he had cornered her, she had at least faced him with some sort of dignity.

"Meyrin," He spoke her name gently, breaking the door open without any effort; "I have come to take you home."

The maid didn't make a sound, nor did she make any attempts to move towards him. His frown only deepened as he took off his tailcoat, walking towards her slowly.

"Meyrin-"

"Leave." She whispered, "Please."

"And what would the young master think of me if I returned without his maid?" He asked, trying to brush it off-breaking the chain off her ankles.

"I can't go back. He'll only find me again."

"I shall be ready for him if he tries again."

Meyrin looked up at him, eyes wild; "You could fight him off? Could you?"

"Of course, he won't be of any harm to you or the young master as long as I'm there."

She went silent again, though she made no move to get up or to allow him to carry her. She stayed curled up against the wall, her tattoo glimmering in the light as she did so. Sebastian exhaled a breathe, wrapping his trenchcoat around her shoulder to cover her naked body. The butler hoisted her up onto her feet, and on the corner of his eye he saw a marking on her wrist.

His eyes widened slightly as he realized just what it was, "It appears that you found my work. I say I did a good job, if I do say so myself."

The voice came from above them, however the demon never showed himself to him. At least, not yet; "And what do you mean by that?"

"Take off your clever guise, Sebastian. You are not fooling anyone anymore." A chuckle erupted from the demon, "I was simply taking back what was mine, however if you really want her you can have her. Just know that I will know where she is, no matter where you go-but I suppose you already realized that by now."

"And why don't you come out and face me?"

"Perhaps we will face each other one day, it's really inevitable. With having two very talented demons in England-there really is only room for one of us in the end."

Sebastian frowned, his grip on Meyrin tightening; "It is not usual for a demon to place a mark on an unwilling participant-for one to do that you'd have to made a contract."

"Well, some of us don't play by the books-as one of those you should know by now."

Meyrin gripped Sebastian's shirt, wondering if all that she had been told was true. Was he truly a demon? She didn't want to believe it, not at least that someone she cared about could be void of all humanity. The butler didn't give the other demon a reply, he simply buttoned the coat over the maid's body.

"Meyrin, I'll be seeing you again very soon."

As much as Sebastian had wanted to track the demon down, he knew that he had to get Meyrin home as soon as possible. Though he doubted that would keep her safe for too long, and he wasn't sure what the maid was thinking. The pentagram that donned her wrist was a reminder that he was connected to her, but to the butler it did not mean that she belonged to him.

He let out a breath, "Let's go home."

Meyrin didn't say much as Sebastian hoisted her up into his arms, her fingers tightening around the cloth of his shirt. "Sebastian?"

"What is it?"

"Are you-...nevermind."

Maye she didn't want to know, if she knew for certain-she would certainly be afraid of Sebastian.

She didn't want that.

* * *

To the surprise of Sebastian, Ciel had been waiting in the maid's room. The young earl was sprawled out on her bed, possibly tired from having waited for so long.

"I didn't think you'd be this worried, my lord."

Ciel huffed at him as he sat up in the bed, "Well, I didn't think you'd be this incompetant in retrieving her either."

"And yet here she is, safe and sound."

In his arms was Meyrin, but being exhausted by everything she had fallen out by the time they arrived at the manor. The maid had protested being carried at first, perhaps it was something to do with pride-but relented when she felt that she could not walk. The butler placed her on the bed gently, pulling the covers over her.

"Did you kill whoever took her?"

Sebastian sighed, "I did not see who took her, as he was in the shadows."

"So? You should have been able to find him."

The demon looked to his young master, then at the sleeping form in the bed. It was unavoidable, he knew that Meyrin was going to ask him questions. "This is a type of demon I haven't dealt with before."

Ciel gave him an incredulous look, but allowed the butler to shoo him out of the maid's room. "So it was a demon that took her then?"

"Yes, and he marked her."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sebastian was silent, and then Ciel understood.

"So he's connected to her."

"Even if we do hide her, he will be able to track her." Sebastian explained, his gaze upon his own young master's patch; "Just like I'd be able to find you. And I believe that this demon has let out our secret, though Meyrin had no qualms in going with me either way."

"I want her hidden away anyways," Ciel said, "and I want you and Bard to go with her into hiding."

"My duty is to you, my lord-no matter how much danger Meyrin is in I cannot allow you to be alone."

"Then I will go into hiding with you, simple as that."

"A Phantomhive should not hide from his enemies," the butler reminded him, "as much as I don't want this demon to touch her-I do not want you to stray from your goal."

Ciel bit his lip, "And what are we to do? Who is this demon?"

"If I am reading the marking right, I believe his name to be Samael."

"And what does he have to do with Lau and the gang?"

"I will figure out that soon enough."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when he heard a light knock on his door. The chef grumbled quietly as he shot out of bed, looking over at the gardener who was fast asleep. He supposed he had every right to, they were on guard for almost the entire day until Meyrin had been found. It didn't mean they were out of the woods quite yet though.

So as he approached the door, he held a pistol in the other-only to be relieved to see Meyrin standing there. She was still wearing Sebastian's trenchcoat, and it appeared she had just woken up. "Meyrin," He said her name softly, hand quickly retreating from his pistol; "what are you doing here? You should be sleeping."

"I can't sleep. It burns."

Bard blinked, "What burns?"

She didn't answer, she simply took a step toward him-only to have him take a step back. This only seemed to upset her, "Bard please..."

"Mey, we'll be caught."

"I don't care, I just need you to hold me."

The chef knew what she wanted, but he didn't know if he could deliver. With Sebastian tightening his reigns, he was torn. "Meyrin..."

"Please, just tonight...if Sebastian asks-I'll tell him I came to you."

He couldn't deny her for long, not with how she was looking at him. Not with how broken she seemed to look, knowing how strong she was used to feeling. It must be hard. Bard exhaled a breath as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind him gently.

"You're wearing his trenchcoat still."

"I haven't bothered redressing into new clothing..."

Bard blushed, "Well, let's get some sleep."

It was good that Finny was a heavy sleeper, as was Snake-or else they would have been found out by now. The blond pondered this as he settled into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. He knew this was wrong, that he possibly could get into trouble for this-but she needed him.

Meyrin snuggled closer to him, breathing out quietly causing him to shiver. He swallowed, rubbing her back gently as if to try and soothe her into slumber. "'s okay, Mey."

"Hey Bard...?"

"Hm...?"

"Do you believe in demons...?"

The chef blinked, "Well, I guess if there's a god there's gotta be demons...why?"

"...do you think-? Nevermind."

"Meyrin-"

"No, I don't want to think about it. Let's go to sleep."

He gripped her tightly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. As she drifted off to sleep he wondered to himself, thinking of what prompted the question and just what had happened to her.

* * *

In the morning the servants gathered in the kitchen to await orders, though Meyrin was told to stay behind for the day. The maid had protested, but both Sebastian and Ciel had insisted-so she relented and took the time off that she needed.

As chores were dispered to each servant, the chef could feel Sebastian's eyes heavy on him and he knew. He had been fearing this, but when the others left to do their chores and he was left alone with the butler he waited patiently for his scolding. It was inevitable he supposed, but this was a delicate situation and even he felt he took advantage of Meyrin's frail state just for a few moments of comfort himself.

He knew that in a fight, Sebastian would win. And usually the butler preferred a game of wits, which he just did not have and they both knew this. So the taller male would use this to his advantage most of the time. "Did you think that you weren't going to get caught?"

"No."

Sebastian raised a brow, "Bardroy, you are here to serve the Young Master and to protect him. That is your first priority, and that includes insuring the safety of your fellow servants."

He remained silent, he didn't know where he was going with this.

"Last night Meyrin arrived home in a fragile state of mind, as anyone would be after being kidnapped and tortured while not being able to do a thing about it. I am sure that she is used to defending herself, but she was up against a person who was simply too much for her." He had glared at Bard then, "And taking advantage of her in this state is unacceptable, especially after I had informed you of the rules before."

Rules that Sebastian had broken plenty of times, but Bard remained silent-only fuming inside.

"How many times do I have to tell you before you listen?"

"It won't happen again."

"Of course it won't," The butler snapped, "if it weren't for the fact that the Young Master wants you still employed I would have taken the liberty of firing you on the spot."

"She came to me, you know?"

"I am aware of that, which is why once again I am more lenient this time."

Without another word the butler departed, not even telling him what he should be focusing on for the day. It wouldn't matter he supposed, the man would find some fault in what he did and he would promptly fix it. Just what was Sebastian playing at? He knew this went far beyond 'breaking the rules', as he had already broken some himself.

Did he really think that Meyrin was an object to be played with?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this story is taken a different direction than I expected. I also hope I didn't butcher Meyrin's character completely. Also I am using the name Samael [based off the actual demon from folklore who is also connected to Lilith] and he is the gang leader that Meyrin used to be under. [she just doesn't realize it yet]**


	11. Acceptance

**Note: I won't be able to update a lot. I'm getting very discouraged too by how this fanfic is going, but I'll keep going even though I feel this way. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm thinking of making the next few concentrate on Meyrin and Ciel's understanding of each other-since this originally was supposed to be a Ciel/Meyrin [non romantic!] centric fic.**

* * *

Meyrin didn't move out of bed that day.

She didn't sleep much, and everytime she shut her eyes she would see him staring back at her. It made her feel weak, when she was used to being able to conquer these moments of fear-she was quivering in her bed like a coward. She could only watch as the light disappeared from the window and it turned dark.

She could hear the muffled voices of her fellow servants as they headed off to bed, and after that it was silent again. She didn't know what to do, if these feelings persisted she would have to leave. Meyrin would not allow them to be dragged any further, but she couldn't live without them either. Sebastian had saved her again, and for that she owed him the very least to stay.

The maid didn't trust anyone not to come after her, so when she heard a knock at the door she remained silent. Instead of waiting for her to answer, the guest entered again after knocking and closed the door behind him. In the dark she could make out a tall figure, one she recognized to be Sebastian-but she could never be too sure.

So she reached for her pistol.

"Meyrin."

HIs voice was soft, but firm. Sebastian wasn't one to directly scold her, unless it was needed-but he knew that she was going through a rough patch. Humans. "What do you need, Sebastian?"

"I need you to let go of your pistol, I cannot approach you until you do so."

"It wouldn't be as if it could kill you."

There was silence between them, and that was when Sebastian realized that Meyrin had come to the conclusion that he was just like Samael. "Are you afraid of me, Meyrin?"

"I don't know, should I be? Folklore tells me that you are not to be trusted, and yet here I am-trusting you."

"I have never hurt you."

"Doesn't mean you won't start."

Sebastian almost smirked, but he chose instead to move towards her bed. Her hand never left the pistol. Though she was right, it wouldn't hurt him in the slightest-he wasn't keen on waking the others. "If you kill me now, you won't be able to fend off the demon on your own. I am here to help you, of course at the request of the young master."

Her hand moved away, resting against the side of her bed. She was silent, her face pensive as she seemed to try to decipher what to do next. "Are you going to kill him, too?"

"Not until the contract ends."

"Contract?"

"The Young Master bears a marking on his right eye, the same sort of marking that you have on your wrist."

She went silent for a moment, "How am I to trust you when you're going to take away the one person I'm supposed to protect?"

"He is the one who called out to me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I suppose it wouldn't," He stated softly, his eyes glowing slightly; "but humans are prone to make decisions when they are desparate-if I hadn't come for him he wouldn't be here. And neither would you."

Meyrin knew he was right. Despite everything, it was Sebastian who had prevented her from making the shot-and it was Ciel who prevented her death by offering her a job. Whatever contract her young master made with Sebastian, it couldn't be stopped. She could fight any man on the face of the planet for the sake of her friends, but she had no hope against Sebastian.

"And I would advise against telling the others-you know how I would hate to have to take care of everyone."

The maid let out a breathe, shaking almost; "Fine."

Was this why he was always able to seduce her? He really did have the devil's touch, and even knowing this she didn't flinch as he reached out and caressed her cheek. It was as if he was trying to be gentle, but something inside of her told her to move. She couldn't be with him, not after what she found out.

Could something like him ever exist in her world and love her like he proclaimed once? A demon could not tell the truth, could he? And once this contract ended, what would become of him? Of her? She knew too much, she would know why Ciel would disappear for the world and she would not want to watch everyone crumble from under him after his demise.

She couldn't bare it.

"Meyrin, please uncurl yourself."

She didn't realize she had even curled up, his hand was on her side now. Why couldn't he just leave her be? "Just because I won't spill your secret, does not mean I want you here with me right now."

He didn't move however, his hand tightened around her. "I won't hurt you," He said softly, "if I wanted to-I would have by now."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Sebastian."

"Please do not make this any more difficult than it already is."

She shut her eyes, but relaxed her body so he could lay down next to her. Why was he doing this? He shouldn't have a desire for this at all, they both knew the gesture was pointless. Yet here he was pulling her against his body, where he planned to spend the night doing. Maybe he was tired of walking around the manor, not having to sleep.

Maybe this just made him feel more human, but that was not something that made sense to the maid at all.

"Sebastian."

"Hm?"

"I have no bond to you, why are you intent on keeping me like this as if I were yours?"

Sebastian smirked in the darkness, "Because you are mine, I have claimed you already."

"I am not an object."

"Go to sleep, Meyrin."

Meyrin opened her mouth as if to say something, but soon was met with darkness.

* * *

He found himself outside in the gardens.

The young boy watched as his gardener tried desperately to revive a red rose, but failed. He ended up kneeling infront of it, as if staring at it would somehow bring the flower back to life again.

Meyrin had come out soon after, and though she was on 'leave' as he would call it-she didn't desire to stay cooped up in her room any longer. So she opted to do the same as him and watch Finny do his work, though she had no inclination that he was there. Ciel eyed her for a moment, his eyes trailing to the mark that was somewhat visible on her wrist.

She knew.

Because of this it appeared she tried everything in her power to avoid Sebastian, and him even. It was as if she accepted his fate, but didn't want to face it quite yet. He understood her plight, he could only imagine what would happen should Elizabeth found out. But he couldn't linger on it. "Meyrin."

"Oh, Young Master...hello."

She tried to smile at him, but he knew that it was troubling her. However, he didn't want to speak of it while Finny was in earshot. He had to be careful with his words, "Don't worry about it."

"I know there's nothing I can do to stop it, but it doesn't stop me from being worried-it doesn't..."

"When my life ends, it wouldn't do you good to dwell on it. It cannot be undone."

Meyrin glanced at her marking then, her mind trailing to her tattoo as well. "I am unsure of what this all means, if Lau is behind all this-or if there's something deeper than this."

"Why wouldn't Lau be behind this?"

"Ran Mao asked me to call her for help, or at least that's what I gathered when she spoke to me in Chinese." She sighed quietly, "Young Master, if I may be bold to ask-I would want to speak with her on this matter."

"No."

She was silent for a moment. "Young-"

"It's not a matter of if she'll betray you, it's a matter if Lau will get his sneaky hands on you or anyone in this manor."

"The man that took us in, sounds like the demon that took me." She said quietly, "I am not certain Lau is aware of his true nature."

Ciel shrugged, "I don't care whether or not Lau knows, he's not trusted."

The maid bit her lip, but remained silent. Her Young Master had every right to distrust Lau, just as he had every right to distrust just about everyone at this manor. She supposed even she was not to be trusted, even as she swore loyalty to him and only him. She didn't doubt that she would die for him, but she supposed Ciel wouldn't know that for certain.

"Do you think Ran Mao is a good person?"

"I only think she's not able to think for herself."

* * *

Finny could only watch as the tension rose in the manor. The gardener didn't quite like it, so he opted to stay outside where he could at least be in the sunshine. Sebastian and Bard's rivalry has hit a new high and he wasn't certain if their 'friendship' was repairable at this point. This made him sad, somehow-he only wished for everyone to get along.

Snake had come outside with him, his mind also preoccupied with the happenings at the manor. Though his thoughts were more on the maid, rather than the impending fight that was going to go on between butler and chef. "What's on your mind, Mr. Snake?"

"Do you think we could find whoever took Meyrin, says Keats?"

Finny blinked, "I'm sure Mr. Sebastian took care of him already!"

"I don't think so...says keats."

"Well, I think he did..." The gardener pouted, "why else would he bring Meyrin home? He wouldn't unless he thought that she was safe...and that the young master would be safe too."

"I suppose you're right..."

"Of course! Now what are we going to do about Mr. Sebastian and Bard?"

It was Snake's turn to blink, "What about them...? Says Emily."

"I think they're gonna try and beat each other up, well...at least Bard will try to beat Sebastian up and then he'll probably get fired...or beat up."

"You worry too much."

Finny pouted. Bard may be strong, though not as strong as him-but still he was a tough guy. But Sebastian? Well, Finny had a taste of what Sebastian could do-and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what the butler was capable of. And they were fighting over Meyrin, and he wasn't sure if the maid appreciated that.

"When will things get back to normal?" He whined a little, "I just want everyone to be friends and to get along."

"I have an idea...says Emily."

* * *

Though Meyrin had come to terms with the deal and what will happen, she was still avoiding Sebastian at all costs. Not only because of what she had found out, but because of how he acted towards her. If the Young Master was his only goal and his soul was the only thing he cared about, then why was he going through all this fuss? If Bard and her could live a happy life after this, then that'd be wonderful-but even he was trying to ruin that for her.

Somehow this irked her. Not only was he destined to take away one of the only people she truly cared about, but he was to ruin her relationship with Bard as well? He was a demon, so she didn't expect to him to have a 'moral' compass-but he could at least back off. She wasn't his, she wasn't marked by him.

 _She had been marked by another demon._ She too bore a pentagram.

As the thought crossed her mind, she looked at her wrist. What would become of her if the demon decided to feast on her? And unlike Ciel, her contract was unwilling. Which Sebastian had explained to her was not how they usually did contracts. The person who was to be eaten had to have agreed, for something in return. She supposed it was their 'demon' ettiquete, if she could call it that.

Did Lau really have a say in all of this?

For all she knew, all he wanted was her loyalty. For her to fight on his side again, it didn't even appear as he wanted to harm her or harm Ciel. And Ran Mao seemed to be trying to reach out to her, like she was calling out for help.

Something was wrong about it all, it just didn't make any sense.

* * *

"Stop harassing Meyrin."

Sebastian blinked at his young master, who in turn stared him down from across his desk. Ciel had no patience for discort within the servants, and he'd be damned if he let his own butler get involved in such petty games. What was it to him if Bardroy and Meyrin fancied each other? It wasn't as if Sebastian was going to be around after their contract ended, and if he wanted to-well that was a shock to him.

"I don't understand what you mean, I am only trying to enforce the rules."

Ciel shrugged, "What rules? The only rules I have for the lot is that they're loyal to me, so what if they fancy each other? Meyrin can't possibly be in love with you now that she knows, or is this some sort of ego thing for you?"

"Perhaps," Sebastian smirked then, "I like to know when things are mine."

"But she isn't yours, she's not the one under your contract."

"I am aware of that."

The young noble huffed in response, "You're going to drive Bardroy to strike out at you, and you know that fight is uneven. I don't need an injured chef for nothing."

"I apologize, Young Master-I won't let it go any further."

"See that it doesn't."

* * *

It was one of those rare moments that Meyrin let her memories flood her. The journey to the new land had been the best out of her childhood, no matter how long and hard it had been. It was only because despite everything, Lau and Ran Mao had been her friends. They had stuck together, and promised to continue to do so.

What had happened to that promise?

 _"Lau? What's going to happen when we get there?"_

 _They had been huddled in the corner, hiding from the adults. Ran Mao had been clinging to one arm, while Meyrin held on to the other. "We're going to find homes," Lau had answered her, though he was quiet; "and we're going to have new families. And we'll be together."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Yeah, I promise."_

* * *

 **Note: I'll have to deal with Snake's idea in the next chapter too. I really hope this chapter was alright. Also... _  
_**

 **I'm not 100% if I want an endgame ship, though personally if I have to choose one now-it's leaning more towards BardXMeyrin. But we won't find out until later. I actually have thought about making it RanMaoXMeyrin too.**


	12. Out

Sebastian had finally allowed her back on duty, though it wasn't like she had anymore freedom than she had before. He was constantly around as she tried to get on with her chores, and even when he wasn't-Snake was there.

Meyrin didn't mind Snake's company however, as he wasn't prone to give her the silent treatment-and even if he did it wasn't as if it was on purpose. Once again the Chef was giving her the cold shoulder, and she wondered if their relationship would ever be repairable. The maid couldn't even begin to think of how to confront him, since she knew that Sebastian would be watchful of her every move.

"Something is bothering you, says keats."

She smiled at the footman, who was sitting on the stairs as she polished the railway. She had been extra careful to get the right wax this time around. "I'm fine Snake," She said softly, placing her rag down for just a moment; "I've just come back, I have...but I'll be fine. Thank you."

Snake observed her for a moment, though he didn't pry any further. He continued to watch her do her job, a thoughtful expression on his face. He wondered if he should go through with his plan, but it was their only shot to get things back to normal around here. With tensions rising, the footman didn't wish to see his new friends distressed.

Especially Meyrin.

She was dealing with a lot. A gang leader was after her, and also the Chef and Butler weren't treating her very nicely. All because of their infatuation? He thought if a man liked a woman, they treated them with kindness-not coldness. Bard and Sebastian had a thing to learn about getting with women, though he was unsure of how to do it himself. He's never talked to anyone he's really liked before.

Hopefully things died down soon.

"I have been called on a mission for the Queen, however I wish for you to accompany us."

Meyrin stared at her young master for a moment, though it was partially because she was refusing to look at Sebastian still. He had backed off quite a bit the last few days, perhaps Ciel had asked him to-but it still didn't ease her mind. "Why?" She asked meekly, "I'm supposed to stay here and protect the manor-that's what I'm hired for sir."

"The mission pertains to Lau," Ciel replied, "and I can't have you here unprotected. Though the others are strong, the...thing after you is much stronger. I'd feel better if you were under Sebastian's protection."

"Young Master-"

"I don't care if you think you can protect yourself, you are going. That's an order."

Meyrin bit her lip, but bowed. "Yes, sir...but if this mission pertains to Mr. Lau, wouldn't this put me in more danger...?"

"Didn't you wish to speak with Ran Mao?"

She was silent for a moment, "Yes...but I was hoping to lure her away from Lau."

"Sebastian can do that for you," Ciel eyed his butler then, "can't you?"

"I can most certainly try, my Lord. They are inseparable."

"Nonsense."

The maid stood meekly as the two bickered for a moment, before Ciel turned his attention back on her. It made her feel small. She knew their secret, and now they thought she wasn't to be trusted? Was that it? Part if it seemed like the case, or perhaps they were right. She had no hopes fighting against someone like Sebastian.

'A being like Sebastian...'

"Bard will be going with us."

Meyrin blinked again, "Young Master-"

"The others will do fine protecting the manor, Tanka knows well enough to delegate the other two." Ciel thought for a moment, "And Agni and Soma will be over, they promised to keep an eye on things as well."

Sebastian raised a brow, "Wouldn't it be easier to have Bardroy stay home?"

"Why do you think he should stay home?"

Meyrin knew why, but she wasn't certain if Ciel had. However, the look the Young Master gave him told her otherwise. Sebastian only responded with a bow, sneaking out of the room to retrieve the Chef. "Y-Young Master, when do we leave?"

"At dawn." Ciel said, resting his cheek against his hand, "Also, if Sebastian and Bard make you feel uncomfortable-let me know."

"They don't..."

"For Sebastian it's an ego thing," He stated simply, "Bardroy's human, so his emotions rule his actions. I don't want them fighting-we both know how that'll end."

Meyrin frowned, of course she knew. Bard was strong, but had no hope against a demon. It could be possible, but very unlikely that he would win. "I don't know what to do, Young Master."

"Just concentrate on keeping yourself safe."

"I would rather much you be safe, Young Master."

Ciel smiled a little, but said nothing.

* * *

Snake hadn't been happy when he learned that they were leaving in the morning. The plan he had for all of them wouldn't be able to come to fruition. The Footman stood by the Gardener and the Steward as the rest of them packed the carriage, though the mission wasn't scheduled to be long-they never knew what could happen in working for the Queen.

The maid had given him a small re-assuring smile, even kissing him on the cheek before she got into the servant's carriage with Bardroy. The footman watched as they drove away, leaving him with the Indian Prince and his servant with the other two. He was unsure of what to think about this, or why Meyrin and Bard were needed but not them.

Something was going on, and Snake wanted to find out before he lost his new friends forever.

* * *

The ride to London was long, and silent.

It had just been her and Bard as he drove the carriage, and she didn't know what to say to break the ice between them. He hadn't spoken to her for almost a week now, and it was killing her to even look at him. How she missed his warm smile, the light chuckle he would give whenever she would do something even remotely silly.

She missed his old self before he lost himself in his own hurt and anger. She didn't wish to hurt him, but Sebastian had a hold on her she couldn't break free. And by the time her young master's contract ended and the demon was gone, it could prove too late for her. Or perhaps she wouldn't live to see the day anyhow.

Her eyes wandered to the marking, pondering the supernatural and how things like this were able to exist. She only thought of them as fairytails, a scary story to be read before bed-not a real thing. If God existed, why hadn't he stopped it? But she supposed she'd long given up on the idea that God had been there for his 'children', or else why would they be allowed to suffer such cruel fates?

In her ideal world she'd have met Bard a different way, perhaps a trip to America of some sort and they would have fallen in love and married. Ciel would have his parents and there would be no need of a demonic butler. And Finny and Snake would be free to live where they wanted, away from persecution and away from the cruelty.

Perhaps maybe even Lau and Ran Mao could have found their own happiness, their own way.

Yet life was not that way, and here she was. How long before Samael came to claim his prize? Or would he torture her forever to live in fear as some sort of a punishment for leaving the gang in the first place? What was a demon like him doing on Earth running such a gang? She had so many questions, but too much anxiety to even ask.

Sebastian might know, but he appeared to be of no help either.

"Meyrin."

In her train of thoughts, she had barely heard Bard's voice call out to her. She glanced up briefly to see that they had arrived to Ciel's townhouse, and that the Chef was attempting to help her down from the carriage. She thanked him quietly, though he spoke not a word as they entered the house with their belongings-taking them back to the servant's quarters.

It wasn't very often that they did stay at the London Townhouse, so the rooms were quite smaller than their own at the manor. The last time she was here Sebastian had asked her not to leave them, and once again those thoughts were in her head. Yet this time she knew she had no chance, not against a creature like Samael.

She entered, listening idly to Ciel and Sebastian's hushed conversation. She had wished at least Tanaka had come with them, or Snake-the two of them knew just how to make her feel better in situations like this.

She supposed she'd have to deal with the consequences of her past sooner or later.

* * *

Ciel couldn't sleep.

It wasn't the usual night terrors that kept him awake this time, it was a nagging feeling that something was going to happen. He had promised himself that he would never get close to anyone, that his feigned attitude towards other was just a charade. The young teen couldn't bare to lose those he cared about again, namely Elizabeth-but he had been going through great lengths to protect his housemaid.

To others it might seem silly, yes she was just a maid-but she had been more than that. Throughout her stay at the manor Meyrin had sort of acted like a surrogate mother, whether she had intended it or not. And besides, she was HIS maid-no one dared laid a hand on someone that was that close to him and lived to tell the tale. Even if they were a demon, and even if it was Lau.

The young earl let out a breathe, crawling out of bed he tiptoed out of his room not surprised in the least that there had been a light on. Sebastian didn't sleep, so he opted to spend his nights working on other butler duties he wasn't able to during the day. However, there was a light on downstairs-in the drawing room.

Curious, the boy went down the stairs and peered his head into the room to see Meyrin sitting by the fire. She had been playing with her glasses in her hand, her face pensive and every once in a while her eyes would go to the pentagram on her wrist. She had been quiet since she had gotten back, and the discovery of Sebastian's true intentions and nature hadn't made her feel any better either.

Not only that, the Chef who once had been her safe haven-was giving her the cold swore he had children for servants, but he supposed that had to be something to be dealt with between the two of them.

"What is my young master doing up this late?"

She glanced up at him, her expression gentle as he entered the drawing room. "I could be asking you the same thing," he retorted, "and don't talk to me in such a tone."

She smiled slightly, though her expression had saddened; "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I'm assuming that you couldn't either."

"Not with all the noise you're making." He half-joked. He could mention that she was sitting on his chair, but with the position that she's in he didn't feel the need to. He didn't feel the need to have her follow servant rules when she was this vulnerable, which is a feeling he assumed she never felt before.

"I thought I was being quiet," She said in the most quiet tone, "I don't want to wake up Bard."

"Sebastian must know you're up."

"If he doesn't by now, I'd be surprised. I'm sure he'll notice you're up soon."

Ciel walked over to the couch, sitting next to her as she sort of rocked back and forth by the fire. "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"The pentagram."

Meyrin glanced back at it, "It burns, but it didn't hurt as much as when I had gotten my tattoo. For some reason it didn't leave as much of a mark on me, other than the fact that some demon owns me now."

"He doesn't own you."

"Then what would you call it?"

Ciel didn't have an answer. From what Sebastian had told him, a human would have to willingly give themselves to the demon before a contract was made. Sometimes it felt like he had been coursed into it, but of course this was the path he had chosen himself. Meyrin's was a different story, she hadn't been willing.

"Did yours hurt?"

He had been surprised by the question, but he nodded. It had hurt, sometimes it still hurt to this day-but again he had made this choice. "Sometimes you forget it's there," Ciel answered quietly, "sometimes I forget what Sebastian is-and when he shows his true nature..."

"I really don't want to think about his true nature."

"I suppose you wouldn't. You've known a different Sebastian than I have."

"A Sebastian that doesn't really exist." She said, hurt laced in her tone. Even if she had loved Bard, she had cared about Sebastian and now she hadn't been sure of what to feel about him now. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was going to be the demise of someone precious to her, and she would never forgive him for it.

Even if what he told her was true, even if he crawled on his knees and begged for her to love him. But what demon would lower his standards to that? What demon had business crawling on their knees to a mere human?

The thought of it all made her ill.

"Ah, there you are Young Master."

She didn't look up as the butler entered the room, her thoughts troubled as he told their young master it was time for bed. He could at least give up the guise of caring about the child, but she supposed he was caring for his food. That thought alone made her shudder. Still, she accepted his fate, even if she didn't like it.

"Goodnight, Young Master." She spoke meekly.

The young boy gave her one of his rare smiles, before following the butler back up to his room. If it hadn't been for the Queen's mission, he'd have refused going back to bed. Perhaps this conversation would have to be saved for another day.

This left Meyrin alone once again, her thoughts wandering to her friends and wondered how'd they cope with her gone. Even if Sebastian had been able to kill Samael, perhaps there'd be another demon waiting to take his dinner when he was gone. Were there rules about that? If this happened, she'd suppose it wouldn't be the worst way to die.

She'd perhaps be able to say goodbye.

"And you should be off to bed as well."

"I'll go when I feel like it."

"And are you going to talk to me in that tone of voice?"

Meyrin looked at him then, his red eyes gleaming in the light of the fire. She wasn't so sure if she had trusted to sleep around him, but then again he hadn't exactly killed her. Yet. Why was she so afraid anyways? Sebastian seemed to only have interest in Ciel, yet the fate of her and her friends hovered over her like a cloud.

"Meyrin," He spoke gently this time, "it'd be best if you slept."

"And why is that?"

Sebastian's eye twitched. He had promised that he would let Meyrin be, but somehow his desire overturned that. Something about her attracted the demon, though he couldn't even figure out why. After his contract ended, they would part ways-but perhaps the Young Master was correct. It was an ego thing for him, he liked to have control.

And everytime Meyrin bit back at him-he wanted more.

"You know Meyrin, I am still your boss."

The maid didn't speak for a moment, but she hadn't moved either. She didn't look up as the butler approached her, not that she could anyways. Should she run, the maid didn't stand a chance and she knew it.

"Meyrin." He said her name in a way that was supposed to be comforting, but she could hint at a threatening undertone. "Are you afraid of me?"

"That question again?"

Sebastian smirked, he could sense the fear in her voice. His fingers laced around her shoulders, massaging them ever so slightly; "It's only natural for you to be afraid, but you needn't be afraid of me."

She didn't speak again, but she moved from the seat-almost transfixed by him once again. It didn't matter how she felt one way or the other, the demon always knew how to keep her in his grasp. Even if the Young Master had ordered him to leave her be, there was something inside him that didn't listen-that wanted her in his control for a little while longer.

It was like a game to him.

"Come now Meyrin," He cooed at her, "I've never hurt you."

The maid didn't speak however, she simply stared at him. She didn't flinch as the butler caressed her cheek affectionately, and she didn't take notice of the chef watching from afar. She wanted to move, she wanted to run away-but she couldn't. He had that hold on her still, and she hated it-she hated him for it.

She allowed him to bring her back to her quarters, and she allowed him to once again slip into bed with her. Sebastian didn't do anything but hold her, perhaps he was afraid she'd leave again and try to find Bard. He didn't have a reason to trust that she wouldn't, it was evident in her eyes that was all she wanted to do.

Meyrin supposed the real victim here was Bard.

* * *

"Bardroy."

When morning had arrived, Sebastian had been gone. The two had gone into town for their investigation, which left her alone with the chef for the day. She couldn't stand it, she would have Bard speak to her one way or another-even if it meant he shouted at her.

The way Bard's shoulders stood rigid, she knew he wasn't the happiest person right now. And it bothered her greatly that this rift had come in between him and that she had allowed it to happen. "I don't know what you want me to say," She continued, "m-my hands are tied, it's like he...owns me."

"But he doesn't, you probably like the attention don't ya...?"

She bit her lip, "That's not it, Bard...please...I-I don't know what to do, I don't."

Bardroy sighed quietly, his shoulders sagging slightly as he tried to fumble for words to say. He wanted to stay angry at her, it would be easier on his heartbreak. But he couldn't, because he knew that she was scared and that she needed his help. "What do you want me to do...huh? I can't...I can't help you..."

"I need you..."

"Right now, I don't even know what you need..."

She frowned, "We're a broken pair, aren't we?"

"Broken things are always repairable."

He gave her something he hadn't given her in a while, a smile. Though as sad as it looked, Meyrin felt relieved that he was able to do such a thing. "I'm so sorry..." She said quietly, "I...understand if you hate me."

"That's the thing Mey, you make it very hard to hate you."

"I find it the opposite, I'm very easy to hate."

Bard chuckled, "You keep tellin' yerself that."

"I...wish none of this happened..."

"Yeah...me too..."

* * *

She couldn't sleep again that night. Sebastian had returned with the Young Master, but it appeared that he too was now giving her the silent treatment. It wouldn't be any different from how he used to treat her, but she was confused nonetheless.

Meyrin had wanted to talk to her young master about Ran Mao, but it appeared that he was too tired from the investigation to do much of anything. She didn't want to bother him too much about her problems anyhow, so she opted to leave him alone. And that left her with questions in her mind, wondering what to do now.

Then she heard something move outside her window, and for once she was frozen in fear. Had Samael returned? She hoped that if he did kill her, it was swift and painless.

'Why am I accepting death so easily?'

However, that was not the case-at least not now. She glanced out the window, and there was Ran Mao and she was alone. She had wanted this all along, but she had hoped that Ciel would be with her.

"Miss Ran Mao?" She spoke quietly, opening her window. Her one hand hovered above her pistol however, she didn't trust the situation.

Ran Mao responded in Chinese, but the only thing she could understand was 'come' and 'talk'. She knew Sebastian would be after her, but she supposed it wouldn't help. If she was in trouble, then he would come. Or perhaps he knew this was going to happen to begin with. Maybe he was trying to get rid of her, to protect Ciel.

She let out a breathe, other times she would be with Lau and she couldn't trust what to say when he was around. So she snuck out and met her in the yard, making sure to stay quiet though she knew it was futile.

"Ran Mao, what is it?"

"I want out."

* * *

 **A/N: It's been almost a year? I apologize. I hope this is alright! Hopefully Chapter 13 doesn't take as long ;A;**


	13. Ran Mao

"She wants out?"

Ran Mao hadn't stayed long to visit, but the two had talked in their native tongue to see what was to be done. If anything could be done. Meyrin really couldn't promise the girl anything, she still was associated with Lau and he wasn't Ciel's favorite person at the moment. She didn't even know what to think of this new situation, but she couldn't leave her behind either. If she had stayed and Ran Mao was in her position, she could only hope that the other would do the same for her.

"She doesn't feel safe anymore," Meyrin said quietly, staring at her young master; "even if she's loyal to Lau, she says she can't stay any longer."

"Meyrin," Ciel spoke gently, "if Ran Mao is to be trusted, how do you expect us to keep both of you safe under one roof?"

The maid breathed out, "The Phantomhive servants have done impossible things before."

"Ran Mao is not of our concern," The young boy reminded her, "she hasn't proven that she's worthy of trust. That is something you all have proven with time, and that isn't something we have to spare."

"Wasn't it our plan for me to meet with Ran Mao to begin with?"

"Yes, but I didn't think she'd come seeking us."

Meyrin understood her young master's predicament, if Ran Mao was to be trusted than it would mean she would be turning her back on someone who was like a sister-but who knew if Ran Mao really wanted out? But she had to try, at least for her sake. "Then allow me to help her on my own time."

"I can't risk it, if Lau gets his dirty hands on you."

"You know that Sebastian would just be able to lend a hand," She offered, "don't you think?"

"It's not Lau I'm worried about. It's the demon he's working under."

"It's not like he doesn't have access to me anyways," She murmured, "I'm a risk to everyone here just by existing here."

Sebastian raised a brow, "Meyrin, please listen to the young master. We will handle Ran Mao in due time, but he is right."

The maid averted her gaze, "And we leave her under his cruel hand?"

"If she wishes to escape, in due time she will have to fight her way out. Like the rest of us."

* * *

 **Samael**.

Sebastian had heard the name before, it was an ancient name. Humans even regarded him as Lucifer himself, but Sebastian had known better. What business did an ancient diety have with the underground? Perhaps he reveled in the evil of the lifestyle, taking in the seduction and pity temptations that many humans fell to everyday.

And he had trapped Meyrin within his grasp.

If this demon was indeed who he thought he was, Sebastian knew that he had a bit of a fight ahead of him. As sinister as he was, as most demons are, he couldn't fathom Meyrin falling into the claws of an archangel such as him.

Sebastian had no desire to seek him out, but in order to keep his own young master safe-he had to try.

* * *

Meyrin had changed. Bard knew this and he knew he was partially to blame, as he was acting cold to her. As if it her fault that Sebastian was just as cunning as he was charming, that he didn't have a grasp on her. She was a recluse, didn't talk much and avoided eye contact-even with the others.

"Mey..."

He caught her outside in the garden, pondering to herself. She was tracing something over her wrist, but he couldn't quite catch the pattern. Across the way a black cat made it's way to her, purring as if he wanted attention from just about anyone. "It's quite lonely out here..." She spoke to no one imparticular, "Life sure is that way, isn't it?"

Bard let out a sigh, sitting next to her on the porch; "Ran Mao came, didn't she?"

"She wants out."

"And are we going to give her what she wants?"

Meyrin bit her lip, "Ask yourself this, if I were in her position, would you do the same for me?"

The Chef thought for a moment, "Well, of course."

"Let's say Ran Mao was the Phantomhive Maid, let's say she's the one who escaped and I was the one trapped with Lau and this...guy." She wanted to say demon, but held back; "If I had come asking for help, knowing Ran Mao could be in danger, would you give it to me?"

"Yer askin' me a hard question, Mey..."

"I knew you'd say that," She said, disappointed; "just like the young master said that."

"Meyrin. We're out here tryin' to keep you safe, that's our number one objective." He spoke honestly, "Even if it means turnin' down someone who might really need our help."

"But it's...it's not right!"

"Sometimes life is that way..."

"I know!" She snapped, "And sometimes you don't get to control life, but why do we have to turn down someone who could be dead within a week? I don't need another life on my conscious!"

"Mey..."

"Don't speak to me in that tone, I'm not a child."

"I don't know what you want me t'say Mey," Bard chided, "I don't even know what's goin' on half the time, it's like you and the young master have your secrets and Sebastian-"

"Please, I don't want to talk about him right now, I don't."

Bard frowned, "Understood..."

"The Young Master was right," She said softly, "Ran Mao may need our help, but I suppose the household is more important. I'm sorry for snapping, I am."

"'m not offended."

Meyrin gave him a soft smile, before running her hand along the fur of the cat who desperately wanted attention. "I want a cottage, just you and me."

"And will Sebastian allow that?"

"Let me have this fantasy Bard," She looked at him, "I know it seems hopeless, but please don't give up on me."

Bard let out a breathe, "How can I?"

* * *

 **Note: I'm sorry for the absence, I've been busy and I just barely got back into the swing of writing. It's been nearly a year since I wrote chapter 12, I'm so sorry! I hope that this will satisfy you for now until I get back into it.**

 ****I still have to do my research, but Samael is an archangel who has been said to have been both good and evil. Some believe he is Lucifer himself.**


End file.
